Unexpected :: Renesmee POV
by MissColly
Summary: Life-Changes; .1: I'm half vampire .2: Mum's dead .3: Dad and Jacob lied. But how did mum die? Or was it just an illusion? This vamp looks just like her, but her eyes are crimson, she looks thirsty. For me. She cant be mum..REVIEW! x COMPLETE
1. PREFACE

P R E F A C E

Have you ever met someone that you've met before but they don't know it? I have. It's very . . . Weird. And it's really frustrating when people lie to you. Or I should say, don't tell you important things that you should know.

He was real stiff, I wondered why. I tried to read his face but it was totally blank. He didn't seem to be doing anything. I closed my eyes to think together a good enough sentence and by the time I had opened them he was gone. Like he wasn't even there. Just my imagination maybe. He was too . . . I can't think of the words. But I think he was real. No. I _know _he was real.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is in Renesmee's point of view. x She is 15 years old here. But her vampire age is 10.**

**We were writing about vampires in english once and i decided to take my story further so here it is!**

* * *

1. N E W

Wow! Well I guess the look wasn't that bad. It was way too modern and way too glassy and white for me. It didn't look as bad as our cramped one bedroom house we left behind. Hope the inside isn't so classy, it wouldn't really fit my imagination that I was building up on the way about what how it will look. At least we won't have any problems with the neighbours. Hah.—we haven't got any now. It was in the middle of a meadow. Trees surrounding it everywhere.

"Were here honey," mum seemed pretty happy. I tried to give her my best smile but I doubt that it was convincing. After mum had parked the car I got out and grabbed my luggage to the front door. We got inside, I was aghast.

Do all new houses have perfect matching furniture and everything else? There was even a 60 inch TV with speakers and a PS3!

"Mum, you did this house up already. I thought we agreed that we do it together?" after everything she couldn't even let me choose colours for the walls. But they weren't bad. I actually really liked the colour scheme and anyway, soft pale colours made the room brighter.

"No, of course not. I knew the owners from before had left their belongings. I just wanted to surprise you," I looked at her accusingly but her face wasn't lying. "I'm not lying. You really think we could afford all this anyway?,"

"I know mum," I put down my bags and walked to the middle of the huge living room.

"Home sweet home," I knew mum was smiling behind me. She walked over to me feeling happy with herself for our amazing house.

"Why don't you go pick your room eh?" I just remembered something about our 'amazing house'

"Mum if we couldn't afford decorating the house, how did we afford the actual _house_?" she turned rigid beside me. She was hiding something and I knew it. "Muuum," I winged like an impatient kid after her 10 second silence.

"Ok Ren, you know these stuff are pretty expensive?" I nodded waiting for her to finish. "Well, we can decorate the house just not with these expensive things!" she showed by waving her hands about. "But you hardly get much from your job at that children's centre. Talk about jobs, you got to find another one," I figured she was pretty happy that

I kind of changed the subject. I'm going to bring up the subject later still. She was walking to the kitchen, I think, while she talked to me.

"Yeah your right. I'm hoping I can get another job in a children's centre. I'm not good at much more," although nothing was funny, she was laughing at herself. I started at the stairs. I actually thought she was good at a lot of other things. Like cooking, just like me. Like mother like daughter I guess.

I was secretly gutted that she worked with kids. I know its stupid but I felt just a little bit jealous. Ok ok, more than a little bit. Sometimes it's like she cares more about the children than me.

One, two, three, four, five. Five rooms! For two people, that's crazy. This one is mine. Deffo, it's the biggest and two of the walls are glass. There's such an amazing view outside. We were near a forest, I never realised. Even when we were driving past it. I could stare at the green for hours. I'd never really looked into nature.

Lots of things were changing. Including me. I better get used to things around here, going to miss a lot of people from London. I could feel unwanted tears roll down my pale cheeks. I wiped them away before mum could fuss over them.

"You will meet new people you know," I jumped at her voice only to turn around to see mum leaning on the door frame. What I expected. She sat on the white sofa in the middle of the room. Shouldn't a bed be there?

"And you can still contact everyone in London," she patted beside her, asking me to sit. I didn't want a comforting session right now.

"Don't worry about me," I pointed to

my eyes. "Tears of joy," I forced out another smile, not believable enough because mum's face didn't lighten up much.

I held out my hand to hers and pulled her up. Gave her a warm hug while saying, "I love you," I knew this will soothe her worries. I'm not very fond of making others feel in stress worry or pain.

"Lets go explore the rest of the house!"

That was a good idea.

"Great. What are we waiting for?

***_next day_***

Ahh! I looked at the clock on the floor. 7.30am. Hmm, sleeping on the sofa wasn't that bad. Not any aches anywhere. Must be an expensive one.

Forget that, do you know what it is today? I dreaded this day from the very first time I stepped foot in Forks. Though this was just outside of Forks, but still.

My first day of Gateways High School. It was in a reservation I think. La Push. It's going to be agony! I'll have to repeat my name over and over, keep on introducing myself, people introducing themselves to me, meeting the teachers and finding my classes. I could go on forever on my list of hell for today. But right now I didn't have time, I needed to get myself neatened up. I started with my teeth in the sparkling clean bathroom. Ill take the bus. I'm pretty sure that mum got my student bus pass.

I could hear the rain trickling on the roof. People always said that my hearing and eye sight was better than average. I never quite believed that myself.

I wet my face and looked in the mirror at my small spot that I got 3 days ago. When I first got here it was hardly visible. Seems to be the same but a little bit redder. It seemed worse on my pale skin. All my friends said I was so lucky apparently because I never got enormous pimples or even more than one little spot at a time. This was probably my seventh spot in this year. Most people start getting them when their 12 but I started them this year at 15. I guess I am pretty lucky.

I was hoping that the rain would stop. Though when I got to my room again the rain had just got heavier. I decided I would wear my trousers today instead of a skirt. It seemed reasonable for the weather.

I hadn't had much time to settle down in Washington but mum thinks it's good for me to meet lots of new people and the best way is to go to school. Pfffft. I would have to go to the new school one day though wouldn't I?

I had my plain white shirt and my black with yellow stripe tie on. Does the school allow boots? Oh who cares I'm still going to wear my leather ones. I'm not wearing my low cut flat shoes, that'd just get my socks wet. I didn't want to brush my bronze curls out. Just fix them by arranging them in the right positions. Packed my school side bag and I was ready to go.

I took my umbrella and when I was walking to and from the bus, I tried my hardest not to step in any puddles. It's really stupid you know. I hate the cold ant wet so much yet I've been living in that kind of environment all my life. London still probably wasn't as bad as this place.

The school didn't seem so bad. There was a parking lot and I walked right past it not wanting anyone to notice me. I found the help desk, it was warm and dry in there. I put my umbrella away before I got inside—not wanting any bad luck.

I told the lady behind the desk who I was and she handed me a sheet which looked like my timetable.

"Good Luck Renesmee," she handed me anther sheet. "Fill this survey out, saying what each lesson was like," she gave me a quick smile.

"Thanks," I started to walk to another door. "Oh. It's not Renesmee, I like Ren instead," she nodded at me to show she would remember. She wouldn't of course.

My first class was science. I took a deep breath and walked into the class. My teacher was Mr Lyman and he looked half ok.

"Hello! You must be Renesmee Carter," he said with a huge teeth viewing smile. "Everybody I want you all to welcome Renesmee," he said to the class. Welcome me? This isn't yr 3.

"I-it's Ren," what made my confidence so low! I mean my mum could talk to anyone without even having to think about it.

"Where would you like to sit then Ren?" I didn't want to sit next to anyone else that was for sure. They might not like me so I might as well not take the risk.

I skimmed through the room with my eyes searching for an empty table. There. At the back of the room. I walked over and put my things down.

The lesson was all about bacteria, viruses and fungus. It wasn't very interesting but I done my work. A boy kept on staring at me though when I looked up he would look away. Some two girls, one brunette with glasses and the other blonde did the same. I bet they were talking about me. No Ren! The world doesn't revolve around you.

I heard the high pitched bell ring and I filled out my survey as quick as I could. As I was walking out of the door Mr Lyman stopped me.

"Your not very eager to talk are you?"

"Not really," I was saying the truth.

"It's not always good to lock yourself out from others," wise talk, what does he know. I'm the new student here, not him.

When I got out the boy who was staring introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater. What's your next lesson?" he seemed like a jolly boy. My first friend here. Smiling I answered.

"English with Miss Gordon. You?" I assumed he was going to offer to walk me to class.

"I've got English with Mr Labingo. I'll walk you to class if you want?" told you so.

"Sure,"

He was blabbering on about the people I shouldn't mix with and the people I should and told me a few rumours about two teachers. I didn't really care much but I didn't want to be rude and ignore him so I added 'really' or 'are you serious' and 'your joking right?'

"I'd better get going," he said as we got do the door.

"Thanks Seth. I don't want to make you late for English,"

The rest of the lessons were about the same. Lots of people said 'hi' to me but I wasn't too keen on making conversation so they would give up.

At lunch I sat with Ian and his friends. They all seemed nice. The two girls from science were there. Brunette girl was Cathy and the Blonde was Karley. They seemed rather nice and friendly. Claire was more quiet than Karley so I imagined I would get along better with her.

There was a lot of small talk but the most hardest conversion had just come up.

"So Ren, had your eyes on any of the boys here?" I knew someone would come up with that question. Just didn't know it would be Karley. I could feel blood rushing up to my pale cheeks making me blush a little.

"Not really," I didn't know what else to say. "I mean I haven't looked for any," I could see this wasn't going anywhere. I also could see a dark skinned boy running behind Seth and slapping his head.

"Aaww! That's a shame isn't it Seth?" he sniggered as he ran while Michael was chasing after him. Seth's weren't cheeks at all red, so I assumed the other boy was just teasing him. Hopefully Seth had no interest in me.

The rest of the day went the same. I got more into talking with other people. I sat alone in all my lessons except for history and art, there was no empty tables so I sat near Cathy for history and a boy called Micheal for art—the only empty seats in the room.

When I got home the house was empty. I was guessing mum found her job. We weren't that bad on money. We could easily afford this house and decorate it. But I can't believe mum would use so much money in one go. The single bed in my room took me by surprise. She moved the sofa to the side to replace it's place with the bed. Why was only one room missing a bed? All the others were fine. Mum came home at 7.00pm from her job.

The rest of the week was roughly the same at school. And mum was so much happier here. That made me happy too, even after missing all the people we left behind.

I decide not to make contact with them. It makes me cry to think of them. So I figured it would be better not to think of them at all. We talked to uncles and aunts though. They were family, I had to talk to them when they called, even if I didn't want to.

* * *

**What did you think? Review! Please! If you think it sucks just tell me how to improve! xx And also if you didn't understand anything! x**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**MiissColly**


	3. Chapter 2

2.., M E C H A N I C

Saturday. At last I can have a long sleep in my new bed. I had the strangest dream yesterday night. I was in a ring of blazing fire. A pale recognisable woman and man kept on turning up. I heard a beautiful cry from a baby girl. Then realised it was me. The woman burned in the fire and I felt like my heart was tearing apart. The woman looked just like me. She had the same cheekbones but her eyes were unusually red. The man looked just like me too. He had my same bronze hair though his eyes were a golden shade. He kept on jumping into the ring of fire and trying to save me but he would fail over and over again by falling to the floor like something was eating him form the inside. The woman had burnt into ash now. The man got up, he was using all his force and jumped straight towards me.

Through the corner of my eye, I could see a bear, I think. It was coming towards me too but the bear was too far for me to see it clearly. Normally, if a bear was running at me furiously I would be scared to death but I wanted the bear. I wanted it near. Like for comfort.

"Ren! Ren! Wake Up," mum was waking me up already. I knew it. But I wanted to get away from that horrible dream anyway so she was doing me a favour in a way. I shot up like a bullet, giving my mum a fright. She stepped back a little. Then she came to me again. "You nearly scared me then. Was you having a bad dream?"

"No No. I just got shocked when you woke me up," I lied. It was a very bad dream. I had the same dream ever since I came here. But this time I could remember the dream. It was more like a vision than a dream. I still hadn't fully captured the faces I saw.

"So sorry sweetheart. I did wait but it's 12 o'clock and we need to get going so we can get a phone for the house. Then I realised that the car wasn't working so I found a place where can fix it. So I'm really sorry," apology accepted.

"Don't worry mum. I'll get ready,"

When mum was driving the car I could tell immediately what was wrong with the car. It was so stinking slow and every few seconds it would make a 'boom' noise from the back. It was so annoying so I plugged my ipod headphones in my ears and listened to some songs to mute the 'boom' out.

We stopped next an ordinary house. Mum got out but told me to stay in the car. She talked to a middle aged guy with not top on. He had a built body. Not being a pervert.

He pointed somewhere and mum got back in the car.

"What now?" I couldn't wait to get back home.

"_Now _we need to go around the back to a garage. That's were the mechanic is hopefully," she said while driving.

There was another man there, no wait he was a boy but he was sure big. Do any of the guys around here wear shirts? He had a 6 pack body. He waved as we drove into the garage.

I got out I put my ipod away. It seemed rude to listen to music while someone is talking to you. The boy was tall. I probably came to his chin. I felt like an ant near him.

"Hello miss . . . I'm Jacob. Was that you're Vauxhall Astra making the awful noise?" he looked easy going.

"Yeah. Can you fix it?" I answered for mum.

He stood there for a while staring at my eyes. What was wrong with him? "Hellooooo," I tried to make him stop daydreaming and it seemed to work.

"Oh. I'm sorry, of course I can fix it," he kept on looking at my eyes.

I had red cheeks, I knew it for sure. I hated attention and all Jacobs attention seemed to be on me. I met his gaze for a moment, looking at his dark brown eyes. Suddenly he looked away "Yep. I'll get onto it straight away. What were your names?"

"I'm Katherine Carter, or Kate, and that's my daughter Renesmee—"

"Ren," I corrected her. "How long do you think it will take for the car," Jacob looked up, startled.

"A while," he said. Mum made a huge sigh. She was probably planning to have a big shopping trip.

Another boy that looked a lot like Jacob's younger brother came out of nowhere—no top on either.

"You need any help?" he offered. It was Seth from school! Maybe they were brothers. Mum was in relief, anything to get the car fixed quicker.

"Sure," Jacob answered with a smile. "Actually I'm a bit busy. Could you take over?," I had to give a small laugh at mums even bigger sigh.

"You're gonna owe me," Seth said happily. Mum creased her forehead to show a few lines.

"Hey Ren we could go to a restaurant or something while they fix the car?"

"No it's ok mum. I'm not hungry, I think I'll stay here," her lips curved down a little at the edges. "You should go though if you really want to," I added.

"I don't really want to," sadly, I wanted to know more about Jacob and I didn't want mum to ruin my chance. I've met him before. I know it for sure.

"It's just, that I'm meeting someone and he would mind if we don't turn up," sigh. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" her last hope.

I knew she really wanted me to come and I didn't want to upset her. But then I remembered she said 'he'. She was on a date and I don't want to be the boring girl ruining it.

"Really, I think I'd like to stay here. I might learn a few things about cars,"

I made a quick glance at the boy who was starting to open up the inside of the car. Probably wouldn't learn anything.

"Ok, see you later," mum came and kissed me on the cheek. She hated leaving me with strangers, but Seth wasn't a stranger to me. And then she walked off.

I went and stood near the car, thinking of what to say to the boy. I had no idea about what he was doing so I couldn't say anything about the car. I didn't want to talk to him though, I wanted to talk to Jacob.

Thankfully Seth broke the silence.

"So how you finding Gateways School?"

"Great, really umm…" I needed to think of the right word. "..welcoming," perfect word. "So the garage is names after Jacob. Why?"

He looked like he wasn't paying much attention to fixing the car.

"That pile of lazy dump is lucky enough to live right there." he said pointing were Jacob had left. "The house came with the garage," he explained. I nodded. Seth was about to say something when I got there first.

"Have I and Jacob met before?" it sounded so stupid now that I said it. How would he know anyway? "I mean, Jacob looks so familiar,"

"No," Seth answered too fast. "I don't think so," he added.

Even though Seth said Jacob doesn't know me, I had a feeling he did. I shifted my feet, not knowing what to say. I think he was lying. But why?

He was rubbing a metal cylinder thing crazily.

"What are you doing?"

"You really want to learn about cars?" he seemed surprised.

"Well I told my mum that I would,"

Seth calmed down on the scrubbing. "The starter motor in your car is jammed. I'm trying to clean it out," he started on his work again. That made sense to me.

"Not so complex," I said. He laughed.

"Maybe Jacob thought the car was worse," he said shaking his head slightly.

"You should call your mum because this is going to be done in a few minutes," I still hadn't had a chance to meet Jacob. After a few seconds I said,

"I don't want to disturb her. I think she's on a date and she hasn't been on one since ages," I walked around, observing the equipment. Looked like rubbish to me. "She'll come back when she's done,"

"Well then what do you want to do while you wait?" he smiled though there was a hint off worry in his face. "I want to talk to Jacob. I really think that I know him from before," Seth looked up and wiped his greased hands.

"I don't know, I mean I don't remember you from anywhere and I'm—" I had to stop him there.

First time I actually wanted to talk to some one new. And this boy wasn't going to stop me.

"Please. How busy can he be?" I tried my best persuading voice. He tidied up his area. I think he was going to say ok.

"If you really want to. But don't blame me if Jacobs moody with you,"

Their house was very cosy with warm colours dashed everywhere. It reminded me of our old one. It was quiet, I guessed there was no one else home. He was sitting in his room, staring outside the window. He turned straight around when we walked in. Gave me another long stare as I waved then looked angrily at Seth. He was shaking all over, like he was going to explode.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Without answering to Jacob, Seth ushered me out and told me to call my mum. He wouldn't let me talk; he would keep telling me it wasn't a good time.

I gave up in the end. I wouldn't meet him now. Or ever the way Jacob was now. Why was he shaking? Why was he so angry?

I said goodbye to Seth before leaving. Didn't want to be rude to him, he hadn't done much wrong. Though I was pretty upset about Jacob.

And you know what? After today, I don't think I want to meet him anymore. What's the point? He clearly isn't very fond of me. Already!


	4. Chapter 3

3.., 2nd --T I M E

The rest of my weekend was spent perfecting the 'white house' as mum would call it. Also _trying _to forget about Jacob. Why should I care about him? But why does he hate me? _I've_ done nothing wrong. Unless . . . See I knew I was right. He probably knew me from before. I was considering if this is my after-life and I met him in my before-life. Nah. Re-incarnation is all gibberish to me.

I'm doing it again aren't I? Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Change the subject. School. That's a good subject. Shouldn't my alarm be ringing by now? I've been lying awake in this bed for a boring while now. Looking at the ceiling just isn't very interesting to look at. School, hmm. I don't really mind going today. I know a lot more—

"Ah!" I squeaked, only to realise it was my alarm. Need a new one, this one is _way _too loud. Right, anyway. I need to get ready for school.

Let me just check my lessons . . . P.E. The dreaded P.E! I take that thought back. I _do _mind going to school today. I mean I couldn't even catch a ball, even if my life depended on it. Wait a sec... idea hit me! Say I accidentally forgot my P.E clothes. I can't do P.E with out changing can I? I'm a genius! A fast one too.

Ready to leave. Quiet steps to the door. 3 more steps to go. Please mum, don't remember it's P.E today. Please please please!

Before I could even touch the door handle, she walked out from the kitchen with some neatly folded clothes on her hands. My perfect plan had failed.

I could tell I was going to be moody the whole day. Though art wasn't bad. English was ok. Until the _catastrophe _occurred.

I sniffed at the air when a wet dog smell invaded my nose. A tall bulky boy walked in late. He took one long stride to stand near Miss Gordon. I could feel hatred bubbling in my stomach. Just like with me, he was introduced and asked where he'd liked to sit.

Have you guessed yet? Yep! Jacob Black is in the school. _Great! _And since the seat near me was the only empty one, he chose to sit there. I didn't bother looking at him while he walked over. Instead I was doodling on my book.

"Hi," he whispered as he sat down. I glanced up when he spoke but couldn't force anything out. I moved up my chair the furthest it would go.

He suddenly turned stiff. I think he realised I moved. I'll softened up. I didn't like holding grudges, and I'm sure he had a good explanation for the garage thingy.

"Hi ... again," I tried to be nice with a smile as well. He smiled too. I felt all warm inside when he did. Don't know why. Actually, I felt warm on the outside too. Awkward. Miss Gordon was talking about prologues so we both shushed up and listened.

"...this prologue uses flashing images from the movie …" she pointed to a video clip on the smartboard.

Hope we don't need to work in partners or anything like that. "I want you to transform the prologue to modern language using your own words," she began handing out paper.

I hope Jacob was willing to do some work, that way he wouldn't talk as much. And I didn't know what to talk about. Then I would end up saying something silly. Is he clever? Probably.

He looked like he had a lot on his mind. And daydreaming, or just concentrating on the smartbord very hard.

"How are you?" he was trying to make conversation. He didn't look very comfortable talking to me. Well I was actually pretty pissed off but there's no point telling him.

"Does it matter?" OMG! Did that sound rude? Didn't mean for it to. He looked puzzled.

"Well yeah. It does matter," he said after a moment of silence. He was looking straight at me now.

It was getting hotter and hotter in the room. I wondered if everyone else felt it too. I was fidgeting all over my chair. Nearly everything feels too hot for me but this is an overload. No one seemed to notice though.

"In that case. I'm half angry and half fine," He began to speak but Miss Gordon cut him off.

"The newbies are sitting together?" she said while handing us papers. It had the prologue written on. We looked up at her like she was dumb. "That's good. You can help each other out," then Mr Lyman went on to other students.

What was that all about?

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked me when Miss Gordon moved on from us. Déjà vu just hit me!

"I was just thinking that," I said with a laugh.

After that I started on the questions. He did the same. Every now and then he would glance up and look at me, opens his mouth to speak but stops himself. I think the word he was looking for was 'sorry'.

He still didn't tell me why he was so angry the other day.

"Why are you angry?" he asked finally. I had finished my work and was carrying on with my doodles.

"What are you talking about?" I truly had no idea.

"You said you were half angry," he explained as I gave the 'Oh I remember' face.

"Number one," I looked at the window.

"It's wet outside," I turned back around to face him. "Number two, I've got P.E today," I gave a quiet grunt because I didn't want him to know about my stupid 'special needs'. At least that's what I would call them.

A huge smile was put on his face showing his straight bright teeth. Again I felt warmer inside than I already was.

"What's so bad about P.E?," he wouldn't ask that if he saw me do any type of sports.

"I'm rubbish at it. Worse than that even," he laughed then stopped when he saw Miss looking.

"Ok, what's wrong with the wet?," honestly, I didn't really know.

"I'm not sure," the heat was really getting to me now. I took a large breath. Like that was going to help.

"I … don't really like the cold or the rain, I've never liked it," his face was confused again.

"You've come to the best place to avoid that then," the sarcastic tone in his voice was obvious.

I smiled and carried on with my doodles. I don't think I can talk any longer. I needed to get out of this boiling class. I checked the clock. A few minutes left. That's not going to kill me. I was sweating like a pig. Ok, I wasn't sweating at all but I felt like a pig.

As soon as Jacob stopped writing, the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my books and walked out of the class as fast as I could with out running. Leaving Jacob filling in his first-day-of-school survey.

I told Linda at the helpdesk that I had the most worse headache from the morning and was able to go home. The outside air would do me some good. I did have a small headache you know.

While I was waiting at the bus stop, when a black car—I think a Volkswagen Rabbit. See I know a little bit about cars. Anyway, the black car stopped near me and peeped. I instantly looked behind me, thinking it was for someone else.

"No silly! I'm honking at you," a very familiar voice said. I looked into the now-open window of the car. Of course it had to be him. Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I walked over to him.

Looking down at my feet in case I trip over them or step in puddles. Thankfully it wasn't raining today. I looked up when he answered.

"What are _you _doing here? In the wet?" he half sniggered.

Accidentally I put my left foot in a puddle. I stepped back only to get into a bigger puddle. Just my luck, isn't it? I can't even go 5 minutes without embarrassing myself.

By now Jacob was out of his car by now. Laughing hysterically at me and my clumsiness. He stopped when he saw me slip—but not on my feet. He caught me just before I hit the ground.

One of his large hands wrapped tightly around my waist whilst the other held on to the back of my neck. For a second, both our faces were extremely close. My already unsteady heart was beating faster than a ticking clock. The hand on my neck was sending a tingly feeling down my back. He breathed one warm blow on my lips before getting startled and standing me on my feet again. That felt . . . warm. And weird.

He stood against his car. At least a yard away from me.

"Thanks for catching me," I said. Worried because he was shaking like mad again. He didn't say anything back. He just leaned his head on the car and closed his eyes. He squeezed his massive fists and stayed like that for about a minute.

Sorry that's an exaggeration. More like thirty seconds. I tried to read his face. It looked like he was lifting two aeroplanes on his hands. I thought of calling for help but decided to wait and see if he stops. He did.

Slowly, he unclenched his hands and cut down on the shaking. As soon as he did, he opened his eyes with the most apologetic look.

Without lifting his head, he said, "Sorry," really quietly, almost like a whisper. He got in the car and was about to leave when—

"Wait!" I called and hurriedly got into his car. I fiddled with the seatbelt till it was secure and thanked him again. But before I could he spoke.

"Your welcome," he still didn't look at when he said it but I was happy enough for it.

I started to play with the zipper on my bag. I needed something to concentrate on.

What do I say that isn't dumb?!

"Where are we going?" I don't want to go my empty and lonely home.

"Where do you wanna go?" he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Wherever you were going before I got in," I answered, not really caring much.

He laughed shortly. What was so funny about that?

"Fine," He still didn't tell me where we were heading. Though it didn't really matter.

I stared at his face, his broad jaw underneath the russet skin. Rectangle eyebrows above the most beautiful eyes. His cropped short dark hair, ruffled messy. He must do a lot of weights. I thought as I looked at the tight school shirt.

His eyes glanced at me and I looked at my feet, blushing. Like I always do when someone looks at me. I think he stopped looking. Probably didn't want to crash.

"Why did you skip school today?" it wasn't because of me was it?

"I didn't feel like staying. That's all,"

"On your fist day?" he only smiled when I asked that. I guess that could be an answer. If I knew what it meant.

He stopped and parked the car in front of a modest house. It looked a little like a barn. I hadn't looked outside very much on the way here. We were in a grassy lawn. I could see Jacob's garage beside it so I knew exactly were we were.

I got out as he did following him inside. The house seemed so small compared to mine. I didn't get to have a look at the house the last time I came.

The room was full of warm reds and the armchair and grandfather clock was really eye catching. The tele wasn't as big as ours but it was the kind of tele a family could sit around when it's raining outside. Everything seemed so cosy. Just like our old house.

He slumped down onto the big sofa and switched on the tele. I stood there not knowing what to do. After a while I figured I should watch whatever he watching.

I put my bag and coat on the sofa and sat down next to him. I could feel warmth radiating from him. Haha. He was a sun. _My _sun, to keep me from the cold and wet.

In the 10 minutes of silence, except for a rubbish football game on the tele, I seemed to have snuggled up next to Jacob. Like how I did with mum when I was little.

I looked up when I heard a soft snore. He was asleep. I lay my head on his chest and tried to mute the sound of the football game so I could doze off too. And it seemed to work . . .


	5. Chapter 4

4.., W E T --D R E A M S

It was that dream again. I could feel the tears in my eyes. As if they were real. I was in the ring of fire. My heart felt like fire. This time, all I could see was fire. Everywhere. Though I could also see the bear.

No, No. It was a wolf. I giant wolf with russet fur. This time the wolf was the clearest out of everything else. Every few seconds, I would catch a glimpse of Jacob's face on the wolf which was running at me now.

The tears in my eyes made me blind. I blinked to shake them away but then the wolf had gone. Instead there was Jacob standing in its place. His face full of guilt and sadness.

He looked to the side, I followed his gaze. Only to wish I hadn't. I saw the pretty woman burn again. The most ear piercing noise I ever heard coming out of her mouth.

Everything went blank. I don't know what happened. I think I fainted. Something hard was shaking me. I think it was trying to wake me up.

"Renesmee!" I heard a distance call. "Ren! Wake up!," this time the voice was loud and clear. Like a shout. I could feel warm hands on my shoulders. Holding on too tight. "Please!," the voice was a little pleading now.

I opened my eyes. Happy to be away from the nightmare. The first thing I saw was Jacob's worried face. So he was the one shaking me so fiercely. And I could see why.

His shirt was wet were my head had been. My collar was wet too. Wet with my tears. I started to wipe them off my face with the back of my sleeve but only more poured out.

"It was just a dream. Nothing more." he was trying to soothe me. I hugged him tight. Burying my head under his neck. We sat there for a while.

While he was stroking my hair I started thinking about what I saw. What was Jacob doing in my dream? And why would the bear—I mean wolf appear to be _him _in the end? Is he a wolf? No. He can't be. Werewolf? I wonder how he'll react if I ask him.

He carefully unwound my arms so he could see my face.

"What happened in your...," he hesitated. "...nightmare," he would probably think I'm crazy if I told him. Anyway, I don't think I can talk about it. Just thinking about it makes holes in my stomach.

"I don't really want to talk about it,"

Then I thought I might as well.

"You were in my dream you know," I waited for a response. Smiling, he said,

"Really? So _I_ was scaring the living daylights out of you?" he tried to make a joke out of it but I wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"You were a wolf," his smile faded away as soon I said that. Surprisingly, he started laughing.

"Did you fall out of a tree? Me a wolf?"

I knew he would think I'm crazy. Well I wasn't.

"Yes." I said with a bit of anger. His face was serious at last. "I know you are," he frowned a little before saying.

"Say I had a dream and it was raining chocolate. Is it going to come true?" No. But that's totally different.

"It's not the same. It was so real. Like a vision maybe!"

This wasn't going anywhere. I could tell just by the way he was speaking to me. Like I was 5 years old.

"Renesmee Carter. I, Jacob Black, am not a shape-shifting werewolf. Ok?"

I wasn't giving up but I knew that he wouldn't give _in _either. Sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry. I think I was still caught up in the dream." a smile worked up on his face.

As I was walking to the door I saw a sparkle through the corner of my eye.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" I couldn't care less about what he was saying. I had my eye on something else.

The ring was so shiny and pretty. With a sparkling red jewel in the middle bouncing of a small ray of rainbow. And I wanted it. Not even that, I felt that it was mine already. It was on a showcase on the wall beside the door. Framed perfectly inside a little glass box. It looked really special.

"Did you hear me?" he broke the moment of staring-at-the-ring.

"Oh! Umm… No that's ok. I'll bus it,"

He opened the door for me but I stood there, wanting to know about the ring. My ring. But I wasn't a selfish person.

"That ring is gorgeous." I said pointing to it with my eyes. "Whose is it?"

"It was err…passed down from my generation to me."

I don't know what boys would need amazing rings for but he had the best one ever.

"Oh." I walked out of the house and turned to give a smile. "See you in school."

I went home on the bus. Thinking about the ring the whole time. I kept imagining it on my finger. Though I knew it was never going to be mine or that it ever was mine.

When I got home, it was empty. What more did I expect. It was only 4 o'clock. I thought I had spent so much more time in Jacob's house. Probably slept too much to realise.

That reminds me, the dream. Or should I say vision. I went onto the already fitted computer which _already _had internet and got Google up. I typed in 'Werewolves and Shape-shifters'

A number of results appeared. I skimmed through the descriptions. Not bothering to click on any of them.

...A mythical creature which descended from wolves…

…a wolf/human hybrid which can still exist now…

...very tall when human with very muscly body and high temperature…

I gave up after scrolling through the third page. Hah. For the first time I had little impatience. I went up to my room. Lay on the sofa or something. So boring. Sigh.

When I got to my amazing room I decided to check the book shelf. It was like a mini library. All the books were in perfect order. I picked one which was sticking out a little. It was also the smallest. When I opened the book, called Weathering Heights, a piece of paper flew onto the wooden floor.

While I picked it up I read the bold writing.

BEARS ATTACK F ---

The rest was cut off. The paper was a heading form a newspaper article. Someone had probably been using it as a bookmark. That's why it's torn. I guessed that the word was 'Forks' I read on in curiosity.

A major crisis has hit—

Many people say to have s—

forests of Forks. Chief—

Isabella Swan claims to h—

believes they are huge wolv—

The mystery continues as t—

people cannot be found. Po—

And can only draw one—

for this. Work of the unk—

Isabella swan. The image of the burning woman shot to the back of my head. That was her name. She knew about the wolves. The wolves were killers apparently. So I was right, Jacob _was _a werewolf. And that meant he was a murderer too.

I startled from my frozen finish when I heard the front door open and close. Mum was probably back early. I shook and the old paper flew out of my hand. It fell like a feather bouncing on air until it found the ground. Right underneath the bookshelf where I couldn't reach it. I didn't need it though. I knew everything I needed to know.

*** _next day_***

I didn't want to see him. Well I did but what was there to say?

'Hi there, I know you're a huge murderous dog' and then what. I think I'm the only one that knows his secret. And I'll keep it that way. Don't want to cause any trouble. Just forget about him. Yeah. That would be easy. Erghhh! I'm not fooling anyone, how am I supposed to forget about him when his in my classes? Oh bugger.

It's hard to forget anyway, he is so caring. And…I don't know why, but I feel safe around him. That's a good thing right? He's kind of like the dad I never had. Well I did have one obviously but I hardly knew him. I haven't known Jacob for very long but he is so homely and welcoming. Especially that one-of-a-kind smile of his.

Huh. So _this_ isforgetting about Jacob. I told mum I'm not going school. But I can't stay home everyday. I'm going to have to talk to him someday. But it's definitely not going to be today. I'm not ready for it.

Just lying in bed, acting like I have the worst stomach ache ever. I'll probably do this the whole day. Maybe I'll go out to explore Port Angeles. I heard there were really good shops there. But I'm not really into dresses and matching stick heels. Sigh. Maybe there's a nice old jeans shop. I probably got more jeans than knickers in my wardrobe. Jean-oholic. Haha.

I heard a faint thud as mum left the house. I wasn't going to get any sleep that was for sure. Even after the sleepless night. The nightmares were getting worse and worse. I'm beginning to think about telling mum but she would only fuss over me. And I don't want to worry her. They were the same dreams, or vision fits better. But the pain is getting more and more unbearable by night. And now I can't talk to Jacob about it. I wanted to tell somebody about him. But I couldn't, I wasn't stupid. They'll just call the police with the nearest phone jack and he'll end up locked away forever. It would all be my fault, and I would never be able to forgive myself.

I found a packet of crumpets and added some butter to it. Mums pretty good with keeping the food supplies in the house. But she likes to get ready made meals. It saves her from cooking, even though she's a really good chef. She's always telling me how 'boring' and 'time consuming' it is to cook meals. I'm always helping so I don't know what she's moaning about.

When I finished breakfast I felt a little shiver from head to toe. It was a little cold in here. I forgot were the heating system was and couldn't be bothered to look for it. I just grabbed my duvet from upstairs and wrapped myself in it on the living room sofa instead.

There wasn't a single decent thing on the tele. So I went on music channels. I smiled when Rihanna came on.

…_And you can see my heaaaart, beating,_

_You can see it through my heart,_

_That I'm terrifiiiiieed,_

_But I'm not…_

A rhythmic knock on the door took me by surprise. I must have dozed off in front of the tele. After switching it off I went to get the door. It was 9.30 I the morning. Who would be coming at this time? It can't be mum.

I was rubbing my left eye while I opened the door. But arm froze when I saw who it was. Immediately I felt warmer and I could feel blood rushing up to my cheeks. There, in the doorstep stood Jacob with his winning smile. He waved his hand and that's when I remembered what I was wearing. A pink string pyjama top and bottom. I looked behind me were the duvet had fallen off me.

"Can I come in?" he said. That's when I remembered there were more important things to worry about. Anyway he didn't seem to care about what I was wearing. He hardly noticed. Without saying anything I walked out of his way so he could get it. Closing the door behind him I sat down opposite him on the sofa. How in the world did he know where I lived?

"Why did you miss school today?" I ran through my mind trying to remember.

"Headache. No, I meant stomach ache," he knew I was lying. Even if I lied _properly_ he would know I was lying. I realised I was staring at him and looked at my hands instead.

"Wow, both? You don't look very ill. Just cold," he was probably looking at my pale skin.

"How do you know where I live?" _that's_ something I should be worrying about. Another thing was the fact that I'm sitting and talking to a _werewolf!_

"I knew the people who used to live here," he said with a little edge to his voice. I needed to come out with it. Tell him that I knew, and that this time I was _sure._

"Stop pretending. You Are a Werewolf," I said the last four words like how a teacher would to a nursery child.

"Ren I donno were –" I am not letting him tell me something different. There's no point. I looked up.

"Jacob I know _exactly_ what you are and what you do," he began to speak but I carried on, cutting him off. "I'm not going to tell anyone about it but I just want you to know that I don't want anything to do with you," my voice broke on the last words even though I was trying my best to keep it sounding firm and hard.

The mournful frown climbed onto his lips. I could also see a few lines forming in between his eyebrows. He opened his mouth again and this time I let him speak.

"I really don't get you at all," well I'm not going to explain myself. How much more clearly can I make my point?

I had tried so hard to stay away from Jacob for one day. One measly day, and I couldn't even mange that.

I felt really horrible when I said this but I had to.

"Jacob I think it would be better if you left," My voice was close to a whisper but I'm sure he heard it. I didn't wait to see his expression because I know how bad I would feel if I did. Instead, I got up and walked to the front door. Holding it open, I peeped at him once.

His pleading eyes were wet but thankfully, he wasn't crying. Just _that _was enough to make me look away from the frozen glare.

I was surprised that he wasn't shaking like he used to. I used to think that he's going to explode when he shakes. Now I _know _that he's going to explode. Into a wolf.

As he walked past me without looking at me, I smelt that wet dog essence but I liked it. And I was already used to it. It's like the burning smell when you're toasting bread. I heard him sniff once, as if to hold back tears. He must be sensitive. It only made me feel worse.

I closed the door for him and leaned against it, eyes closed. Thinking about what I hade just done.


	6. Chapter 5

5.., G O O G L E -- I T

That didn't go too well. Would I never see him again? But isn't that what _I _wanted? Did I tell him everything I wanted to?

I didn't know the answer to the first two but I did for the last. I hadn't told him everything I wanted to. I hadn't told him about Isabella Swan.

Shooting my eyes open, I unlocked the door and called,

"Jacob! Wait!" I think he heard. After all, I'm sure werewolves have better ears than us. He didn't turn around though. I don't blame him; he was already in the car driving away. "There goes my best friend," I said to myself. I'll miss him that's for sure.

Sigh. I guess I'll just have to get on with the rest of my day. I got dressed in case someone else comes knocking on the door. Which I was hoping wouldn't happen. I was trying to do my history homework which was hardly possible. When I finally finished I switched on the computer.

I had been thinking of Isabella Swan the whole time while working. I absolutely _had _to meet her. But if she's dead – a surprising tear rolled down my left cheek as I felt my stomach hollow. Why did I have so many feelings for this woman? If she _is _dead…then I'll just have to meet whoever was closest to her. I had a feeling that person was Jacob anyway.

Why didn't he save her from the fire? It wouldn't be so hard for him would it? I mean Jacob just stood there staring at me! At least that other boy was trying to save me. Even when he was suffering. Who was supposed to save Isabella? And why was the boy suffering anyway?

Those were the sort of things I needed to find out, and internet was the best way.

I got onto Google and I typed in Isabella Swan Forks Washington D.C, but there were too many results. So I typed in Chief Swan Isabella Swan Forks Washington D.C. This time only a few results appeared. There was a website about family trees and I figured that would help.

There were a lot of people's names on the tree but only five caught my eyes. The ones I knew. Or at least heard of.

CHARLIE SWAN married RENEE SWAN

Their daughter: ISABELLA CULLEN married EDWARD CULLEN

Their daughter: RENESMEE CULLEN

"What!" I shrieked I horror. I cupped my mouth in case of another scream. None of this made any sense. Maybe this website was dodgy. I thought as I calmed down my breathing. I tried another family tree site and it was more or less the same.

I thought her name was _Swan_. She probably changed when she married Edward _Cullen_. Charlie Swan must be the police officer. I knew who that suffering boy was now. Edward Cullen. The image from my dream smacked the back of my head. The bronze haired boy, the one in agony, the one saving me. Does this mean _they're_ my parents? I don't know much about Renee Swan but I've heard of her before.

Renesmee _Cullen. _In my heard I heard the singing cry from that baby girl voice. Me. But that can't be right? I had a mum, Katherine Carter. NO. Isabella Swan - or Cullen, or whatever, she wasn't my mum. But I just _had_ to be sure.

I typed in Isabella Cullen Edward Cullen Forks Washington D.C. not many results came up. I clicked on the one with a map. When the site loaded I read the address. When I didn't believe what I read I looked at the place marked on the map.

I knew exactly were they lived. It wasn't in the main part of Forks. On the edge I'd say. Over the bridge at Calawah River. Past the rows of houses into a misty forest. Through that and some ancient trees, into a small meadow. Or I should say a lawn. Lawn from _my _house.

They lived here. Right where I'm sitting. Now _that's _a coincidence. They can't have lived here forever though. Where were they now? That was another thing I needed to ask Jacob. Seems like I _will_ be talking to him anytime soon.

When mum got home I thought of asking her about Isabella Swan. But I didn't because I already knew the answer.

'What are you talking about? Of course I'm your mother!' She'd just get really upset and give me the evil feeling in my stomach.

"Mum," yes she said, looking up from her micro-waved curry meal.

"How did that date go? In that restaurant," she didn't speak; she looked like she was trying to remember. "When the car broke down?" I said, trying to jog her memory.

"Oh! No, no. That was my boss. He wanted to meet me outside of work," she smiled proudly. "But you can call that a date," she was going out with her boss? She realised that I didn't approve. "If you mind then I'll stop. I promise. And it was just a one time –" she had totally misunderstood

"No it's not that I mind," was she this blind to see what I was getting at. "You're not _allowed _to have relationships with your boss,"

I didn't like giving advice to mum about her personal life because I hadn't had any myself. And I knew she hadn't tried with anyone for a long time now. I'm sure there are other men though. Obviously I would_ prefer_ just us two, but whatever makes her happy. "I don't want you to loose you're job, that's all," I added. She seemed like she got the point.

"You're totally right," she sighed. "I think I'm going to cut down on the dating," oh no, not because of me.

"What? Mum you don't have to do this for me –" she cut me off mid-sentence.

"Not because of you. But because I want to concentrate on other things. Just for _now_," I hope she wasn't just saying that so it didn't sound like my fault. But it did make me feel better.

She knew me well enough to change the subject.

"So are you going to school tomorrow then?" I _had_ to go to school tomorrow.

"Yeah, definitely," I answered with a smile. She smiled too; she cared too much for my education. But she didn't know that education wasn't the reason I was going tomorrow.

***_next day_***

Slosh. Slosh. Slosh. The squelching sound came every time I took a step. Today wasn't as dry as yesterday. The snow from yesterday night was starting to melt and I was sure I was going to slip at some time. At least the buses were still running, if they didn't I probably would have stayed at home.

A cold soggy wet feeling bounced stung the back of my neck and hair. It dripped down my back making be scream out loud. Furious I turned around to see Micheal with a handful of snow. Didn't I tell him I hate the snow? He stopped laughing when I had a go at him

I stomped right up to his face shouting,

"You think this is funny?!" I pointed at my head. He didn't say a word as he stood gawping. This argument was grabbing a few peoples attention so I decided to drop it. I didn't need another set of eyes on me. I just groaned at him and gave him the angriest look I could make. Though I wasn't very good at that. Still, he seemed to get the point that I wasn't the snowball type.

"I'm really sorry Ren, I thought it would be fun," he grabbed a clean tissue from his pocket and began dabbing at my hair. I nudged his hand away.

"I don't think that's gong to do any good," I moaned.

I was just about to turn and walk away when-

"Heey!!!" Micheal shrieked, wiping snow off his face. I giggled a little. He deserved that massive ball of snow to hit his face with lots of force. He began to throw some snow back but two large hands grasped his and pushed him back. Jacob?

"What do you think you're doing?!," he said with a cold unfriendly tone.

"N-nothing. I was just –" Micheal stuttered. Jacob grabbed his collar pulling Micheal off his feet. I had to do something. I yanked at Jacob's arms but it wasn't doing any good.

"Jacob let go of him!" he turned to glare at me but then his face softened and he loosened his clutch on Micheal's shirt. I mouthed sorry to Micheal as he walked away hurriedly.

Jacob was still staring at Micheal.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he had some explaining to do. "What did you go and do that for?" I said trying to get his attention.

"He was upsetting you," he simply said and run into the main building.

"What!?" I called after him but he didn't listen.

Are all werewolves like this? I carried on my walk to the HUM block. I'm glad I had my history homework all done. Even though I didn't have to. We were supposed to finish it off today at school. I had nothing to do other than improve my work which I wasn't planning on doing. So I just sat in my seat next to Cathy. She wasn't very talkative, she just got on with her work.

I stared out of the window to the green setting. Forks was really green. Everywhere you looked, trees or plants. I was beginning to really like it though.

'Because he was upsetting you' so he nearly choked Micheal for me? Not that I wanted him to do it but, gee, that's kind of him. He really shouldn't have hurt Micheal. I'm 95% sure that Micheal was going to do anything to avoid me. I don't blame him.

"Haha!" I snorted out loud by accident on the thought of Jacob as my bodyguard. I looked around to see if anyone heard. Only Cathy looked up but then continued writing.

Every now and then, Cathy asked for help and that's what I did most of the lesson. The rest was spent thinking about what to say to Jacob. I felt like I was memorising a script for drama.

When it was finally 2nd lesson, I was glad to see Jacob sitting in his usual seat. As I walked over a little too fast I tripped over my feet but luckily I didn't fall. My pen did though. As I bent over to get it I heard a few people sniggered and Jacob was one of them. _Don't put me in a bad mood _I thought. Not that he would be able to hear my thoughts. It seemed like he could because the smile wiped right off his face.

"Hi Ren." He said after I sat down. The coldness from this morning was nowhere in his voice anymore.

"Hey," was all I could get out. All the stuff I was practicing in history seemed to walk right out of my mind as soon as I saw Jacob. Oh well.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when Miss Gordon started the lesson. I pretended to be interested in the lesson starter when I replied.

"I think Micheal is the one you should be apologizing to, not me," I said. I said it more like an order than a suggestion.

Jacob wouldn't let me ask any of my questions. He said there was no point because he's not going to answer any of them. When I gave him the silence treatment he told me it was because other students might hear our conversation. That's what whispering is for. After that he didn't seem to realize I was sitting next to him. Not once did he look my way. Of course I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling in his direction. He had a lot on his mind. I could tell he was worrying. I told him that his werewolf secret was safe with me. What else was there to worry about?

When I got up form my seat I rushed to the corridors in a huff. I was too irritated to know what my next lesson was.

"Ren," someone called. I knew who it was before I turned to look. I knew he wanted me to wait and even though I was cross with him I waited.

"Follow me," he said quietly as he walked past me. I did as I was told _again_.

He walked too fast for me to keep up and I didn't want to run in case I trip. So I tagged on a few paces behind him. I was still pretty new to this school so I didn't know where we were going. All I knew was that we were on the third floor of the main building. That was restricted only for teachers. I think. Jacob didn't say a word to me as we fast walked and I kind of liked it. Only because I had nothing to say to him.

At last he stopped in front of a 'not in service' door. He yanked the door open and yanked it closed again when we were in. The door made a horrible stiff noise. I'm surprised nobody heard it.

Toilets sinks and white tiles. He took me all this way for a toilet? Urgh. Such a typical boy. At least it didn't stink.

"Why is this out of service?" I said searching for something broken.

"The toilet's fine. Old but fine," he smiled. Not my favourite one. It was more of a smug smile. "Nobody can open the door, that's all" and he could. Werewolves were strong. There's one of my questions answered. He sat down on one of the clean sinks and I did the same. _And _not fall right in at the same time.

"Have you ever bunked a lesson?" he asked. I didn't mind bunking this one time. It was for a good cause.

"No I haven't," I answered dryly. I felt so awkward now even though I had been waiting so long for this chance to speak to Jacob properly. But I was ready for anything.


	7. Chapter 6

6.., E X P L A N A T I O N

"You were nagging me in English. About something you wanted to ask me," he urged me. I knew he was finding this hard and wanted everything over and done with.

"You're a werewolf," I stated. He merely nodded. "So what do you eat?" his lips curved down a little at the edges.

"I eat just the same as humans," well I didn't mean to offend him. Just curious.

"Oh. Are there others?" I hoped there was. I didn't want him to feel lonely.

"There are a lot of us. Normally we stay in packs but I went off on my own, with Leah. There's a pack of 17 in Forks" I picked up a girls name. That means _girl_ wolves.

"You can get female wolves?"

"Not often. Leah is the only one anyone has ever come across. We don't know why," our eyes were locked together the whole time. I didn't mind. I kind of liked it.

"Is it just you that's toasty warm?" I wanted it to be just a Jacob thing.

"No. Every wolf has it. Their fur keeps them warm. So they're warm in human form too," disappointment washed all over my face but I did well to hide it.

"Have you got any other…" what do I call it? "…specialties?"

"We are incredibly fast, have evolved eyesight and hearing, we heal incredibly fast too, We can read each others thoughts when we've phased…and we imprint," what?

"Imprint?" he really didn't expect me to know what _that_ is.

"Most werewolves are destined to fall in love with one girl. Or guy if you're talking about Leah. It's like love at first sight. But it doesn't necessarily mean marriage. When a wolf imprints, he just wants the best for the imprinted girl," wow long answer but I understood it perfectly well.

"Have you imprinted," rapidly Jacob looked aside at the wall.

"Yeah I have," he said a fraction quieter. "To you," he looked back at me now. Not like before. He was trying to read my expression. I was dumbfounded. I could feel my mouth hanging wide and fought to close it. I forgot I was holding my breath. I gulped as heaps of air spread into my lungs.

I shook my head to make Jacob's last words disappear but it didn't work. So he loved me? All he wanted was the best for me?

"When? How? Why didn't you tell me?" the words came out in a rush but he heard right with his 'extra ordinary' ears.

"When you were born. The first time I ever looked into your beautiful brown eyes," I felt my cheeks get hot. So he was my _one_. Did I have a choice? Of course I loved him, and that was just from some kind of urge which I had no control of. Or is that the doing of the imprinting thingy.

I had more questions to ask and this subject was making me uncomfortable.

"Who is Charlie Renee Swan? And Isabella and Edward Cullen...?" I took another deep breath. Getting ready for the answer. "And Renesmee Cullen. That's me right?" his eye's widened in amazement.

"Charlie is a Police Officer in Forks. He's still around there somewhere," I wished he would take me to meet him one day. "He divorced Renee who lives in Arizona, Phoenix with Phil. Isabella is the girl I fell in love with before I imprinted," that's a bit disgusting but I know it's not his fault. I felt a little dizzy now but I ignored it. "She married Edward Cullen and then Isabella had _you_,"

That's the last thing I remembered before the walls started moving and I was sucked into blackness.

Next thing I know, someone's kissing me. My eyes opened in tremor. Nobody was kissing. Jacob was just trying to help me to breath. I fainted! That's so embarrassing. He lifted his head away when I woke.

"Nessie I was so worried–" I leaned forward from the cold floor and placed my lips onto his broad ones. With a lot of force I should add. My arms automatically twisted around his neck, my fingers clinging to his dark hair. I could feel his soft lips kissing me back! Our lips moved perfectly in synchronization. I could taste his warm sweet breath on my tongue as he opened my lips. For a moment Jacob was the only thing I could sense.

Slowly and smoothly, I felt him unwrap my tightened arms and separated his body from me.

He sat up taking deep breaths. Didn't he want to kiss me? Did _I _want to? I was too confused and rejected to think properly.

"I'm sorry, I needed a breath," I giggled with relief and then realised that I was holding my breath too. He laughed with me when I started to hiccup rapidly.

"You called _-hicc-_ me Nessie _-hicc_," I tried to say it quickly in between the hiccups. I forgot all about 'Nessie' until now.

"I made a nick name for you,"

We sat upright on the floor in silence after that. With an exception for my hiccups. Minutes passed by as we stared at each others eyes. I felt so safe around him and now I know why. We were meant to be together since the moment I was born. Our hearts are sown into one.

I had so many more questions that I was bursting to ask but I didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Your hiccups have stopped," so much for not breaking the moment. I didn't care though. I was glad he spoke because I would be happy to sit here like this all day. "Have you got anymore questions or is it my turn?" he smirked.

"Your turn?" he was going to answer but it wasn't important. "Don't worry you'll get your turn. So Isabella is my mum and Edward's my dad?" he nodded. "Well what about Katherine. She's not my mum?" she couldn't have lied to me all this time!

"She's your legal foster mother," I fought against the dizziness trying to drag me down.

"Is my real parents still alive?" Where are they? Why would they give me away? And why didn't Katherine tell me?" I could hear my own voice. Frantic and panicky.

"Breath," he ordered. I did what he said.

"Edward lives in Brazil, Rio. Isolated from everyone he knows. Bella…" Bella is probably short for Isabella. I noticed that his eyes were glinting. They were wet. And why had he stopped talking? "Bella died in a fire," he finally continued.

I know exactly which fire he was talking about. I was there. Jacob wiped my tears away for me as I remembered what I saw in my dream. I knew it was real. They weren't dreams, they were long lost memories.

"That's why Edward separated from everyone else. Because he doesn't want to hurt anyone else," I felt like everything was my fault. "He would have killed himself long ago but he stayed for you," more unwelcome tears rolled down my cheeks as I understood all the pain my _father _was in because of _me. _I wiped them away before Jacob could get a chance to do it for me.

"Please don't cry. Do you want me to stop?" why would I want that? This is the most important thing in my life and he thought I didn't want to hear it.

"What no! Please carry on. Ignore me and my eyes," stupid eyes.

"Ok. They gave you to Katherine for your own good. I would know, I would never do anything that would be bad for you," I knew that already. "Edward's family are vampires and you were born when Bella was still human. Which makes you half human half vampire. Your craving for blood has stopped over the years. You are so used to human food that you've totally forgot about your _other _diet," he winked. "Don't worry, you and your family only feed on animals," no dead people.

"Vampires have leaders. The Volturi. They made laws for thier kind. The most important one was to stay hidden," I was flabbergasted. "You were one of a kind. Especially with your unique powers," he paused for me to say something but I stayed silent, waiting for him to finish. "Your dads a very skilled mind reader, he can even use his talent on _us._ Bella is a shield against other powers. She can shield people about 100 yards away. You have the opposite power of theirs, which means you have two talents. The volturi think that you have more power than their leader. Aro. They can't stand over takers," he sighed. "They attacked your family. Alice, your physic aunt, couldn't see them coming because they had a new member. He can cage a vampire so he or she is unable to use his or her powers. And when the moment came, he used his skill on Bella. She couldn't protect anyone with her shield," his face saddened. "Not even herself," his voice saddened too.

I knew everything. From the time he told me I was half vampire.

"I know. I know," I said. I couldn't wait long enough for him to finish.

"Emmett and Jasper took out Alec and Demetri but the damage was already done," he was shocked. "Jane-" I said her name harshly, though i didn't intend to. "-slowed down Edw-dad but he got away,"I felt like I never forgot them. Carilisle and Esme. So kind and innocent. Charlie and Renee, the only ones not in on the vampire secret. Well Charlie is just a little bit.

"You remember?"

"I remember everything. But I don't understand something,"

"What?"

"Katherine is human. And she knows about vampires and werewolves,"

"Don't worry, we can trust her," he grinned. "After all she did get the huge house in the deal," I forced a smile back.

We went to lunch after that. I didn't mind that we were early. I thought about what we talked about while I waited for my mates. Katherine made a deal. She's just a big lie. And why did I have to be separated from my family? I still hadn't asked him that. I should have thought of it before.

"Hi Ren!" called Karley as she walked over.


	8. Chapter 7

7.., T A L E N T

As I unlocked the front door, I could hear soppy kissing coming from inside. Ever since I knew I'm half vampire my ears, eyes and smell have improved. It wasn't weird or anything. I was already used to my 'vampireness'. Everything seems so natural to me.

When I got in I caught a glimpse of Mr Kent moving to the other end of the sofa, away from mum. I mean Katherine. It's not like she's my mum. What else did she get for being in this _deal? _Life time supply of money?

"Afternoon Renesmee," Mr Kent said casually. But I could tell by the way his heart was beating that he was embarrassed. I looked straight at Katherine.

"What's _he _doing here?" my voice was cold. I already told her she could lose her job because of her flimsy relationship. Plus, he looked much younger than her. Or maybe Katherine looked too old for 34. If that's her real age. I don't know if I can believe anything she says these days. I guess one measly job doesn't matter for her, not with all the money she has stashed away for the deal.

"Renesmee, don't talk to visitors like that!" she used that 'go to your room' tone. I don't have to do what she says. Even if she is my _foster _mum. I looked at them both and decided to stomp off to the kitchen. I looked for a cold drink to cool my anger.

I heard Katherine apologizing for my behaviour. Pfffft. I wasn't sorry at all. Mum somehow persuaded him to stay. Maybe I could _un_persuade him? I think it's time to test my mind skills. I hadn't used them for so long, I'm not sure if I can do it.

I spun the coke cap on the counter to help me concentrate.

_**Your not wanted here.**_ I thought hard directly to Mr Kent. I looked through the corner of my eye but he didn't even flinch. I tried again. This time all I thought about was sending my thoughts to him.

_**Get lost you useless muppet. **_I smiled when I saw him turn his head to both sides. Then he relaxed. How come when I was little I needed to touch the person to send my thoughts over? Maybe my talents were getting better while I was growing up without me knowing it.

_**You haven't got a chance with Katherine. And you know it. Just tell her you have somewhere to go.**_ His heart beat was getting faster and I saw him pull his tie loose. Haha! This is so fun.

About a minute later I heard the door shut and I heard Mr Kent get in his car, slide the window half open before driving away. Why didn't I see his car when I got back? I was probably too busy in my thoughts. Here comes mum.

"Renesmee I know you don't approve of Mr Kent but you have no right to talk to him like that!"

_**And you have no right to tell me about **_**my **_**rights. **_She froze.

"I think we need to have a chat," she said more calmly. She knows she lost her deal. She couldn't keep the deal with my parents.

Why wasn't I aloud to know that I was half vampire? Why couldn't I live with dad? Or Carlisle and Esme and everyone else? Oh yeah I remember. Because Aro does a check up every month to see if I was back. My family had their own deal with the volturi. Aro wouldn't – gulp – kill me on one condition. I was to never use my powers and vampire skills.

"Renesmee," Katherine broke my thoughts. "Will you sit on the sofa?"

"There's no point. I know everything already. Jacob told me," I said his name proudly because I _was _proud. Because of him I've discovered my new life. Well it's actually my _old _life.

"This will probably be the last thing I'll ever ask of you," she said, what did that mean? That she's never going to see me again?

Luckily my phone started buzzing in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi, are you busy," Cathy. She's a life saver.

"No, no. Not at all," I said working my way up the stairs.

_**Don't bug me Katherine **_I thought hardly. She seemed to get the point as she sighed and walked away.

"So what's up?" I asked. My voice was cheerful as I shut the door.

"Nothing really. How are you?" I ignored her question. Something was wrong. I could tell by the edge in her voice. I jumped onto my bed, I hope Cathy would give me something else to think about.

"Well, you and Seth talk a lot and I'm not good at talking with boys…" she paused like she couldn't go on.

"aaannnndd," I pushed her on.

"I want Seth to be my valentines but what if I give him a card and he doesn't give me one back?" I fell on my bed rolling with laughter.

"Is this the first time you've ever chosen someone to be your valentines?" I've never chosen anyone but boys gave me cards and stuff so I was pretty good on valentines.

"No," she said, embarrassed.

"No one will know that you gave Seth a card or anything. Just write from your secret admirer instead of your name," Claire was normally really smart but she seemed hopeless on this subject.

"Oh. That's easy. But can you like…talk to him or something," that wouldn't be too hard. "But don't tell him I told you or anything,"

"Sure, sure," Jacob always used to say that. Exactly the same way as well.

"Actually don't worry about it,"

"I want to do it," it will be fun. I could use my mind skills on him.

"Ok. Can we talk about something else please?" so Cathy, changing the subject already.

"Fine,"

"Have you done your History homework?" I started laughing again.

"Is that what you want to talk about? Really if you do I might as well hang up," although I did need to work on my essay.

"That would be better," she laughed out.

"Bye then,"

"Ok. Bye,"

Katherine didn't speak to me the rest of the day. I think she was upset. I laid on my bed thinking about what I should say to her. I can't stand it when someone is upset with something I did.

Who would turn down a deal which includes a massive house and billions of gazzilions dollars? That explains why she would never let me go to the doctors. My heartbeat was like a fluttering bird's. it's got 4 beats instead of two. Not that I ever needed to go to the doctors. I've never been seriously ill. And it wasn't exactly her idea to keep me away from my family. It was theirs. Why did they have to keep me away? I could have stayed secret. We could have run away. Nobody could track us down especially since Demetri is dead.

Sigh. I need to see them. Jacob can take me. Katherine would never take me; she has to keep her part deal. And I don't blame her anymore.

After all, she took care of me all these years. 14 years of perfect motherhood. Wait a sec – I have a faster growth than usual. I should be 14 loooong time ago. Oh I know. That disgusting gooey serum Carlisle made me have every night for a week. I bet that was to slow my growth. Yuck. I thought to myself as the taste returned to my tongue.

I think I should apologize to Katherine. Or at least let her explain herself. I skipped downstairs. Trying to put on a happy mood for her. She was watching some nature gibberish. I went and sat down next to her.

"Hey Katherine," I said, pretending to watch the show. She brushed my curls with her fingers but speak. I looked up at her to read her face when I said this. Or though this.

_**I'm really sorry. You have been a great mum to me. But I just don't think of you as a mum anymore. And I didn't mean to be rude before. I had a lot on my mind. **_

She smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. I would feel the same way. I've always thought of you as a daughter. But I did do something horrible,"

"What?" I was so glad she had forgiven me that I didn't care about the 'horrible' thing.

"Your father gave me money to get a house for us until you're 14 and move here," that's not so horrible.

"I bought a crammy house so I could keep the leftover money for myself. Even though he was already paying me. I'm such a selfish person," she looked away, probably didn't want to see my expression in case it was angry. I was angry but that made everything truce.

"No were fair. We've both done things to hurt each other," she smiled widely.

"You still have to live here you know,"

"If I find my family with out your help, you will still be keeping your deal," she looked worried. I touched her nose shortly with my finger.

"Just don't get involved, that's all I'm asking," she nodded and I hugged her.

I'm going to meet my family! I thought to myself excitedly.


	9. Chapter 8

8.., F A V O U R

Thankfully I could wear my skirt today. With tights obviously. It wasn't _that _warm in Forks. It was February but the sky looked warm and bright today. Even though it's not supposed to be. That's the thing about this place; the weather is so unpredictable.

Karley's birthday was coming up. I should get her something before I move in with dad. That's only if I see him again.

What am I saying? Of course I'll see him. I will see him, Jacob will take me to him and everything will be fine.

"I think it's your stop," the bus driver called. I've been taking this bus for a while now and he knows where and when I get off and on his bus. I thanked him as I jumped out.

I walked slowly into the entrance of the school, going over what I wanted to say to Jacob.

"Hey Ren," Cathy made me jump. She was never this jolly. That was more a 'Karley' welcome.

"I got the card for Seth," we sat down in on a bench nearby the entrance waiting for the bell to ring.

"Valentines is tomorrow, not today,"

"I know but I wanted your help to make sure I write the correct things. I want this to be perfect," I raised one eyebrow.

"You really like Seth don't you?" I hoped she said no because I knew that Seth would soon imprint and that would really hurt her feelings. Unless he had already imprinted. But I had a feeling he didn't. Doesn't matter, I promised Cathy I would do her this favour tohelp her get Seth for her valentine so I have to.

She got out her pen and her card and asked me to thin up a short sweet poem. I told her to hand it over to me so he doesn't realize her handwriting.

"Good idea, you can never be too careful," she said while handing the card over.

_To Seth, _I wrote.

_My day is boring without you,_

_The reason I love you,_

_I have no clue,_

_When I see you it makes me smile,_

_I'm thinking of you,_

_Once in a while,_

_All I want is for you to be mine,_

_So will you be my valentine?_

_Oceans of love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I wrote about Jacob in the poem but Cathy wouldn't know that.

I watched as she read the card in delight. I watched as her face lightened up. I felt so proud of myself.

I sat near Seth in drama today. I wonder how he will react.

_**I know somebody who wants to be your valentine. **_I thought to him. He looked at me with the 'what the hell are you talking about' expression.

_**Somebody is going to give you a card tomorrow. When you find out who it is be nice. She really likes you. And it's the first valentines she's celebrated.**_

He smiled warmly and looked at Miss McDonald. He was probably flattered. I felt really proud of myself once again.

We had to put our chairs away then and act out a romantic scene. I had to be the slag girlfriend. And the 'Romeo' of the play wasn't half ugly.

_**Brace face. **_I thought to him moodily.

Arghh, this is going to be so embarrassing. I couldn't wait any longer for English. I thought to myself throughout the whole lesson.

_**Doesn't anyone notice that you never age? **_I thought to Seth while we placed the chairs out for the next class.

"I actually just moved here from Rachel and Paul's. Rachel is Jacob's older sister,"

_**I know who she is. **_

"I only came last year. When I saw you I had to tell Jacob. He came straight away from living in wolf form the whole time after you left,"

_**How did you – oh yeah. You can talk through minds. Cool. **_

He smiled warmly. I was starting to really like Seth. He doesn't bug me or anything. He only says the important things.

When I got to English at last I couldn't be any angrier. Jacob's seat was empty. I stomped to my seat. I tried to think positively.

"Maybe he's late," I whispered to myself over and over, trying to make it be true. I couldn't concentrate at all on the film Miss Gordon put on. I didn't even know what it was about.

Half the lesson was gone with me laying my head on the table. Trying to think of why Jacob wasn't in today. Maybe he was ill? He can't be. Even if he was injured he would heal overnight. I sighed. The time seemed to be going even slower than normal. I stared at the clock. All I could hear for a moment was the ticking. It was so loud I felt like there was a wood pecker on my skull.

"What's wrong with Misses drama queen Ren?" Karley muffled. But when I looked over at her she was looking at the projector. "…Just because Jacob ain't here." She continued, but her lips weren't moving! "I wish I could sit next to him. _I_ deserve to," she sounded horrible and jealous.

I was wrong about Karley then, I don't think I should be around her anymore. Was it obvious that I was depressed? I thought lifting my head from the desk. Maybe Karley was just too observant. But I don't understand. Why can I hear her? _How _can I hear her? There was only one solution I could think of. I could read minds, just like my dad. I was ecstatic. I had something in common with him. I wanted to be just like him.

Then something hit me like a train. If I inherited dad's powers, then I should inherit mums too. I thought back to when mum was learning to control her shield bubble. Anger was the trigger. Well I _was_ pretty angry right now at Jacob. I wonder if it will work. I tried with all my concentration to feel were my bubble was but it was impossible with everyone talking. I mean thinking. Especially now their … 'voices' have gone louder and clearer. I needed to focus on one power first.

I tried to block out their thoughts and it worked! They were muffled now. No wait… there! Gone. Silence. I tried listening to one person's thoughts. I searched the room for someone. Definitely not Karley. Umm…maybe Michael.

_**Should I ask her if she's ok? No, no. I'll just walk her to her next lesson. Why can't she just like me back! **_I couldn't listen anymore. He fancied me? Maybe he was thinking about someone else. _Hopefully _he was thinking of someone else. It was really clear though. I couldn't hear anyone else's voice. I smiled at my accomplishment. _Now_ I could focus on the shield.

I tried to find my bubble but I still couldn't sense it. Is it even there?! I thought in frustration. I realised my face was mucked up. I was trying too hard so my facial expression was changed about. I sighed and gave up, knowing I had been defeated.

I looked at the clock again. What! Only two bloody minutes had passed. I can't stand this. I have to go see Jacob. This is just … UGHH! Everyone turned their heads to look at me like bob heads. I think I said the 'ughh' out loud. Oops. I didn't even stay to find out what they were thinking. I got up quickly but not too fast that I didn't look human. I could feel everyone staring as I gathered my things and ran out of the class. I ran all the way to the exit when miss fatty stopped me.

What am I saying? I shouldn't call her that. I can't take my anger out on people that haven't done anything.

"Where do you think your going?" she said, her voice concerned.

"Oh hi Linda," I said, my voice depressed. "I really have to go," I pleaded. "My grand-aunty just had a heart attack! I got a phone call just now. Miss Gordon said I could leave," she squeezed her face in thought.

_**She looks like a good honest girl. And she looks in a huge hurry **_I probably did. I was panting suddenly. I didn't think she would believe my stupid lie. I was never very good at it. My cheeks normally fire up when I do.

_**Her cheeks are burning. She must have run all the way. Her grand-aunty must be really close to her. **_This might just about work.

"What's your name?" she said, giving in.

"Renesmee Carter," I was actually a 'Cullen' but Linda didn't know that.

"You're new aren't you?" I nodded. "Class 10D?" I nodded again. "Go, go," she said unlocking the doors. I turned to mouth 'thank you' as I ran at appropriate speed to the bus stop.

* * *

**Review!..... or else... **

**lol im joking **

**but still please review! xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

9.., L I N K E D

I couldn't think properly on the way there so I put my ipod touch on full blast in my ears. It seemed to help me stop thinking all together. I didn't run when I got off the bus, walking seemed to calm me down. I sang along quietly when Kesha - Tik Tok came on. It was my favourite song and I knew all the words. I loved singing along to it but right now it didn't seem the same. I sighed and stuffed the ipod back into my side bag.

"No, I just want to see her, I need to see if she is ok," a beautiful voice said. I knew it straight away. Dad.

_**But the volturi! You can't. Can't you imagine the huge risk you'll put her in?! **_Jacob thought. That f*ck**g traitor! He wanted dad to leave! I ran to the front door of their house. So this was why he wasn't in school today. I didn't bother knocking on the already open door, I juts flew in.

There he was, standing in the middle of the small living room. I had to freeze. I had to ask myself if I was imagining him. I closed my eyes to work up something to say but by the time I opened them again, dad was gone. I stood there, remembering his breathtaking face. I hadn't even realised Jacob was standing in the same room until he spoke.

"Nessie, are you-" I didn't hear the rest. I was running with all my speed, following the trail of honey-lilac scent dad left behind. No it was better than honey-lilac. It wasn't describable. I was lead deep into the forest. I knew I wasn't lost but I also knew that I would never be able to keep up with him. I slowed to a walk until I stopped all together. I just wanted a hug or something like that.

I could hear the quick faint steps under dad's feet; they were getting quieter and quieter. I didn't know I was crying till I heard a drop hit the rain soaked ground. I didn't even know it was raining so heavily. I guess it _wasn't _a good day to wear a skirt.

Suddenly the steps were getting louder, and faster. They were right next to me. I started to lift my head to look up from the floor but something cold hit me. It wasn't hard. It wasn't painful. _It _was dad hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him like the way he was doing to me. I buried my head in his soft sweater. Breathing in the amazing scent. I closed my eyes and smile gladly. I felt that we were never going to go apart again. We were linked forever. He was going to take me back. I'm going to be part of his life again.

_**Why did I come here? Now she thinks she's going to live with me. I should have just killed myself when I had the chance. Jacob was right. I should have thought of the risks I'll put her in. I should have just took his word instead of checking for myself if she is alright or not. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave her. I would come back. I should have ended all this a long time ago.**_

What was he thinking! I don't _think_ I'm going to live with him. I _know _I'm going to live with him. He wanted to kill himself? What stinking risks? There are no risks!

I struggled to get away from him and he held on at first but let go when I started punching his chest. I stumbled back a few feet away from him. His face was confused and sorry. First Jacob didn't want me to see my dad, now _dad _didn't want me to see him?! Can't I trust anyone these days?

_**What is wrong? How did you know what I was thinking?**_

_**Does it matter? **_I thought furiously. I wasn't furious at him though. I was furious at myself. My own _dad _didn't want me in his life. I'm such a pain in the arse.

_**No you are not. You are the prettiest kindest, most best girl in existence. **_He argued walking towards me. I automatically walked backwards, mirroring his steps.

_**Then why do you keep rejecting me? What is the **_**big **_**risk everyone's always talking about? Because I seriously don't see one. **_His face went blank. He froze and talked to me like he was a robot. He could have talked mentally. I wonder why he didn't.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you more than my life." I butted in then.

"I love you too but it doesn't mean you have to _DIE _for me!"

"Please just let me explain," I nodded. It was hard to stay angry at him for long. He looked so innocent.

"Now that we don't have Bella, she can't protect us. They've replaced Alec and Demetri but they are just as much dangerous. Raven is one of them. He plays with your mind so you can't think right, he is an illusionist. Ashley in another.. She is exactly the same as Jane but worse. She can focus her power on _two _people at a time,"

"Wait. Protect us? If we run away no one is going to find us. Demetri is dead!"

"There's one more new member to the volturi; Demetri's little cousin, Leila. She is a newborn so she isn't very good at what she does but she can still track us down," at last after a long while he looked up at my face. But when he spoke his voice was harsh and full of anger.

"I can't let them hurt you. I won't," his voice was low but it took affect.

"Killing yourself isn't the best solution," his face softened.

_**I'm sorry Renesmee. I haven't been a very good father to you.**_

_**No it's ok. I know it's not your fault.**_

_**Please I **_**want **_**to feel guilty. I **_**deserve**_** to feel guilty. I should have taken care of you. **_**I **_**should have been the one to bring you up. Not Katherine. **_Mental sigh. _**I will come and pick you up tomorrow. Do not pack any bags. Except for the one you're carrying now. **_I glanced at my side bag.

Does this mean I'm going with him? To Rio? Ok, maybe not Rio because the volturi would find us easily. But I didn't care where we were going. I was finally going to be with my dad.

_**See you tomorrow at 12. Are you sure this is what you want.**_ His face was telling me to say 'no' but I knew what I wanted. I was _defiantly _sure. I nodded instead of saying 'yes' I was too happy to speak.

I hadn't realised that I was walking closer to dad but we were at hugging range. I hugged him quickly before he left. He lifted my head and kissed my forehead for 2 seconds which seemed too short for me.

_**I love you.**_ He thought one last time.

_**I love you more.**_ He chuckled once when I thought that before he turned to a full on sprint into the forest.

I stood were he left me. Smiling blissfully in the pouring rain. A few minutes later I heard Jacob calling me but I ignored him. All I could think about was that I was going to be with my dad. And that I was finally going to see my whole family again.

* * *

**JUST TO MAKE A FEW THINGS CLEAR::**

**Raven --- illusionist**

**Ashley --- better version of Jane**

**Leila --- newborn version of Demetri**


	11. Chapter 10

**hey please review and i dont mind criticism.**

**thanx to all the people who did review. LUV YOU ALL .xx!**

**especially Ashley McNaughton . she gave me the fab idea of edward coming in the night and having doubts.**

**read her stories too.x theyre amazing!! x **

* * *

10.., L A S T -- M O M E N T S

"Nessie, are you ok?" Jacob asked. I turned to look at his face. I forgot all about him in the last few minutes. But now I remembered what he had done. He told my dad to go away. I should be really angry with him but I wasn't. I felt guilty for him. Now that I knew what the risk was I don't blame him. He was just trying to protect me. And that's what he's going to do all his life.

He waved his hand in my face. I realised I was frozen on the spot. I was going to leave Jacob behind and run off with dad. I hadn't thought of that before, and now that I have, it pierced my heart to tell him. I didn't know the words to tell him. I didn't know if I _could _tell him.

_**What's wrong with her? Should I carry her? **_I heard him think but I didn't know how to respond. How could I leave him? He was my _sun. _He can't live without me and I'm not sure if I can either.

Suddenly, all I could see was the rain falling on me and Jacobs face looking down on me. This should all be really blurry but my half vampire eyes helped me out. I stared into his dark eyes. I felt that I could never look away. I hardly noticed the trees rushing by.

Slowly some of my senses came back. I could hear his feet pounding on the damp ground as he run in long strides. I could feel the rain and wind cut through my skin. Jacob told me he was incredibly fast, but I didn't think he would be fast in human form too. I could feel my limp hands bobbing up and down as Jacob shook. My body tingled were Jacobs warmth touched me making me smile.

All of a sudden, the dark sky was gone and I could no longer feel Jacob running in the rain. I was laid on something soft. I think it was a bed. I couldn't see Jacob anywhere. I turned my head to the side and recognised were I was; Jacob's room. But where was he? I tried to lift my head but a cough seeped out of my lips instead.

That's when I became conscious of my shivering. Unexpectedly, my teeth started chattering loudly. I grabbed for a duvet but my shaky hands didn't find one. Instead I wrapped my arms around myself trying to warm up.

"J-j-Jacob," I called with a quiet voice. Instantly Jacob ran into the room with fresh towels in his hands. He softly dabbed my hair and body with the towels so I wasn't soaking anymore though I was still shivering.

"I'm sorry I left but I had to get some towels for you," I wanted to tell him about what I talked about with dad but the words didn't come out properly.

"I n-need to t-tell you some t-thing," he threw the wet towels onto the floor and covered me with a thick duvet from the floor. So that's why I couldn't find it. He got under the duvet too, hugging me tight to warm me up.

"Don't worry Nessie, you can tell me later," I wanted to object. I had to worry. This was something really important. "Jeez Nessie your colder than a _full _vampire!" he tightened the duvet around me and rubbed my arms while hugging. I hugged him back. My shivering had stopped so I was able to speak.

"I love you so much Jacob Black," I whispered to his chest. He stopped rubbing my arm.

"I know," he whispered back. I was hoping he would tell me he loved me but I knew that already. It would still make me feel a little better. But the words would come back to me and haunt me when I leave him.

I wrapped myself entirely. Making sure every part of my body was getting warm. I could feel Jacob's worrying eyes pour into the top of my head. Instead of looking back at him, which was what I intended to do, my eyes shut close. Forcing me into a deep sleep. The sound of the thrashing rain didn't even stop me from dozing off like it usually did.

*** * ***

**Sleeeeep**

*** * ***

I heard myself gasp as I woke up startled to find myself sweating. Or at least I felt like I was sweating. I couldn't remember what woke me but it was something depressing. Immediately I felt safe when I heard Jake's loud snoring. I looked up and kissed him softly and quickly on the lips, I didn't want to wake him. Half a second later Jacob gave the loudest snore ever that I had to cover my ears with my hands. A small giggle burst out of my lips which were abruptly pulled onto Jake's lips. So I _did _wake him. He pulled me on top of him and started another full on kiss but it didn't feel the same.

I felt like I was saying goodbye. I felt my own lips quiver as unasked for tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped down to Jake's face. He stopped the kiss which I wasn't enjoying very much. We rolled over so _I_ was underneath Jacob now. He kept his weight on my body stable so he didn't squish me. Though he didn't need to, my body was as strong as marble.

"No fair Nessie! How am I supposed to kiss you when you're crying?" he whined like a three year old, trying to lift the mood. He wiped my tears and began fiddling with my hair. "What's upsetting you?" he said, more serious this time. But his voice sounded kind of sexy.

"I'm going to miss you," I tried hard to keep my voice even and I was surprised when Jacob understood the words through my sob.

"What are you talking about?" he looked confused. I looked straight into his eyes and decided to just come out with it.

"I'm so sorry," he waited for me to explain. "I'm going to leave with dad at 12 o'clock today," I waited for his reaction. I thought he would be really upset but my guess was _way _off.

"That's great! I'll come with you," he seemed happier.

He was willing to leave everything behind. What about Seth? He can't live on his own here. He'd have to move back with his mum. I could hear him snoring in the other room. But I could hear _two _hearts pulsing. Oh that's right. Quil was here too, but where's Claire? She must be how old now? 17?

"I'd love it if you could come with us," he could tell by my voice this wasn't going to be good. "But you have to ask dad first," I said, sliding out from beneath him and propping myself in a sitting position. He did the same.

"Would you leave if he doesn't want me to come?" he said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. I closed my eyes; I couldn't look at his dejected face any longer.

"I would visit you all the time," my voice trembled. My heart trembled. How would he react?

"Open your eyes," when forced them open, his face was inches from mine. We looked into each others eyes; I didn't think I could ever look away.

"No matter what Edward says, I am not going to leave your side," he whispered ever so lightly so I could barely hear it with my extra special ears. His breath was so warm and sweet but something intruded the caring thoughts I was hearing from Jacob.

_**What is he doing? He better get away from her soon or… **_The voice was angry at first.

_**Maybe I should have stayed away. She looks so happy with him. She **_is _**happy. She'll miss him so much. **_The voice was considerate and calm now. He was having doubts?!

_**Then let Jake come with us. **_I thought back to him pleadingly. I knew who it was. It was obvious.

I turned around to see him standing in the door frame. Shock written all over his face.

_**You still never told me how you do that **_

"Hello leech," I nudge Jacob with my elbow. "Ow," he said sarcastically.

"I inherited your skills. I haven't practiced using mum's powers but sometimes I can feel the shield bubble," I explained, talking for Jacob's sake. Edward walked towards me and I jumped off the bed into his arms.

"You're early," I yawned purposefully. He laughed shortly.

"Actually it is 5 minute past 12. So I'm _late_," oh. I though he was talking about 12 in the afternoon. I went back to our mental conversion. Not allowing him to sidetrack me.

"Are you going to let him come then?" he might aswell because Jacob's is coming with me no matter what.

"Is that what you want?" Jacob answered for me.

"Of course that's what she wants. Isn't it obvious?" I smiled at Jacob.

"Well then Jacob. I think you should start packing," dad said unwillingly.

I felt ecstatic. I felt over the moon. This was officially the best day eveeer !!!

* * *

**so what did you all think?? xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know the chapter title sounds scary and haunted and what not but its not. trust me xx**

* * *

11.., D A R K -- S I L E N C E

Dad allowed Jacob to put his passport etc. into his bag along with my stuff too. Dad picked up a set of clothes and my passport from the mansion. That's why he was 5 minutes late. He was all ready to go when I delayed everything.

"Can we leave at 12 in the afternoon instead? I want to see my friends for the last time," he sighed. "Don't worry I won't tell them that I'm leaving," I added.

"What ever you want, but no later than 12," before I could thank him, Jacob walked in from the kitchen and sat on the other side of me on the sofa.

"Sorry, we've run out of chips. Or crisps as _you _call it," I smiled; I didn't want anything to eat even though all I had today was breakfast. "Thanks to _some _people," he said a little louder so Quil and Seth could hear.

"Good!" I said happily. "Talk of Quil," I said, turning around so I could see half dressed Quil walking towards us. Jacob and dad did the same.

"Why are you all up so late?" he asked as he walked into the living room.

"Why are you?" I answered with another question. "Let me guess, patrolling." He walked into the kitchen saying,

"Stop reading my mind, you're like another Edward," I laughed at that and laughed more when I saw Quil and dad both wrinkle their nose at the same time. I was so glad that the hatred between werewolves and vampires had faded, expect for the hate in each other's scent.

"Where's Claire? How is she?" I asked about my old play friend.

"She's at Emily's. She's good. But I think she's forgotten all about you," Quil called over his shoulder. Jacob must have seen how confused and upset I was.

"She was only 3 when you left, it's been 10 years. What did you expect?"

"10 years? That means I was …" I quickly did the math but dad got there first. I didn't realised dad was holding my hand until he let go just now.

"5, but that was when you grew faster than average. Claire is actually 2 years older than you, you're really 10 years old and Claire's 12," 12! I guessed 17, a lot older. So I have a mind of a 10 year old? I heard dad chuckle lightly.

_**What's Quil going to do when Claire gets older than him? **_I didn't speak aloud in case Quil feels uncomfortable.

_**Stop phasing. You could call it resigning. Once he stops he'll start aging, normal again.**_

_**Oh. **_Was all I said, I was happy that I wasn't going to grow old while Jacob stays 16.

_**You won't grow old. **_My dad said and he could tell I didn't have a clue on what he was talking about.

_**You will stop growing at 16. That's why you moved here. So Jacob could give you the … **_he searched for the right word. _**…medicine, we made after you left to help you age. **_I was going to stay young forever with Jacob and Dad!? That's the second best news I heard today. The first would be when dad said I could go with him. But that would be topped if he said I was going to be with mum forever too.

"Bella will always be with you," dad comforted me. Even if he couldn't read my thoughts he would know I was upset by the way my head hung.

"In your heart," Jacob finished it off for dad. I smiled at them both but I still couldn't believe their words.

"See you guys later. --Crunch--" Quil was about to walk out the door with a wave when Jacob lounged at him, grabbing the bag of Doritos from his hand. "Ow. That's the last packet!" Quil whined. Getting up and fixing his broken finger before it set bent. Jacob walked over and passed me the crisps. Quil sighed. "Never mind," I laughed and walked over to him before he could leave.

"Here," I handed the Doritos to him. He left before Jacob could take his food again.

The rest of the night was spent with dad and Jacob trying to persuade me to go to sleep again. But I wasn't sleepy; I slept the whole day today. Besides, how was I meant to sleep with my two loved ones sitting next to me? In the end we settled for sitting in silence. _Apparently, _that's going to help me sleep.

"Wait I just need to ask you something before the silence,"

"What is it," dad asked. Jacob went to turn the lights off and I could see him sit the end of the sofa, his eyes on me.

_**When you told me about the new members to the volturi, illusionist **Raven**, **__**Jane alike**__ Ashley **and tracker **Leila**, you didn't tell me about that boy who can trap one vampire's extra senses. **_I accused. **_Why? _**It was easier to talk in our minds. That way Jacob won't know anything and I didn't want to remind him of the "risk".

_**His name was Ronnie. He was very young, 13 to be exact. He had no idea of what was going on. The horrible **_thing _**Aro was planning for our family. He was merely doing what he was told. Aro murdered his family, he had no one. He was scared. **_Dad seemed to be in _favour_ with this boy!? After what he did. He helped kill my mum!

_**What's wrong? **_Jacob thought when he saw my fuming face.

_**Nothing, don't worry. **_I assemble my face to a smile and I saw him relax again.

_**Let me finish. I'm not happy with what he did. Its unforgivable your right, but he is truly sorry.**_ Dad continued explaining. _**I heard his mind. He hates himself for what he did. He stopped trapping Bella's shield but it was too late... He ran. I couldn't see were because I was concentrating on something far more important. **_I slid into his open arms in the darkness. _**I was trying to save you. **_He was in so much pain, because of stupid Leila and Jane. Those black hearted cows. Those ---

_**Now Now Renesmee, watch your mouth.**_

_**I wasn't speaking.**_

_**You know what I mean. **_He stroked my hair with his fingers. They weren't very cool on my head now; my skin was getting cooler itself.

_**Besides, the pain they were both plastering me with wasn't enough to stop me. I love you too much. **_I loved him too but I picked up on something else. He said they _both _hurt him.

_**When Ashley saw that her force wasn't working on me she took her eye off Emmett and was full on me. Her eyes can look different directions you see whereas Jane's can't. Though Jane has been a great teacher to Ashley, so good that Jane is jealous of her little student now. **_I knew dad was smirking in the dark. I didn't even have to look at him to know. _**When **_that _**didn't work, Jane emerged onto me too leaving Jasper free. The intense pain wasn't enough to stop me from saving you; their prize. They were either going to burn you like Bella, or offer you to join their **_group. _**And when you reject their offer they would torture you, and that would be torture to me. **_When he talked about the volturi it almost sounded as if he was eating dirt. He was so disgusted. But I was angry at him.

_**You should have helped mum instead! Why didn't you **_save_** her!? **_I kept my expression same as before; smiling. I hadn't moved an inch. I was getting really good at hiding my reactions.

_**I'm sorry. And I hate myself in a way for not helping. But it was too late. There was nothing I could do. But I was so glad that I managed to keep one of you safe. **_He placed my hair neatly behind my ears. I didn't like the neatness but I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I left the hair behind them. Instantly he brought them out again. Oh. I had forgotten that he could read minds.

_**I don't mind, you're hair looks nice either way. **_For _him _it will.

_**You're so biased. **_My smile grew wider, Jacob didn't notice this though. His eyes were sealed shut. I was guessing he was asleep.

_**You're so blind. **_He said it in the exact tone I did.

_**You still haven't answered my question.**_

_**I know. **_I waited for the answer. _**I didn't tell you about Ronnie before because if I told him he wasn't part of the volturi anymore then you would be **_less _**frightened of the volturi so you would have more reason to come with me. **_So basically he lied. O thought flatly.

_**Not entirely. I just didn't tell you everything. I didn't lie. **_

_**Ok then, what else didn't you **_tell _**me about?**_

_**Remember I told you about Raven. Well I didn't figure out why but, 2 days after the … strike--, the volturi killed him. **_I didn't feel sorry for him. He was part of the cause for mum's death. But my hate for the volturi grew a little. It's like they haven't killed enough people; innocent or not.

_**Let me guess, you didn't want me to think less of the dumb ''risk''.**_

_**See, you do think less of it. You called it dumb. Just because Ronnie and Raven are gone, doesn't make the volturi any less treacherous. **_Actually it did but I didn't want to have an argument about that just know.

"Can you believe he's not snoring?" I whispered to dad who just laughed quietly. I talked aloud because Jacob_ still_ wouldn't know what were talking about. And also it would probably distract dad from my thoughts about the volturi.

Jacob was dreaming about me and him when I was small. I was colouring a rock next to the stream with the crayons he bought for my 3rd birthday.

"I'm not asleep." Jacob mumbled, his eyes still closed. I was startled when I spoke.

"But—" Jacob cut me off.

"I _always _snore when I sleep. I just closed my eyes so you don't have to be careful about worrying me with your expressions," he realised? He opened his eyes now. I moved over to him to snuggle up to his warm chest.

"That's really thoughtful," that was the last thing anyone said.

The silence we all voted for had started and I got bored of staring into darkness so I shut my eyes, which surprisingly, stayed shut for a long time. Jacob was my sun _and _my sleeping pill. Hah. I laughed to myself in my mind.

* * *

**TWO MORE THINGS TO MAKE CLEAR:::**

1... **Ronnie -- can cage one vampire's ability.**

2... **REVIEW !!! please !!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for taking so long to upload another chapter people!**

**hope you like it!**

**12..., DAD'S--H U N T**

I didn't sleep for long. I felt cold when I woke up, my blind hands searched for Jacob but he wasn't there. I stretched my arms and legs and stood up. It was a fairly bright outside; the grandfather clock read 6.27 am. I was alone in the room. Where are they? I started to panic, I was going to search all over the house but then Seth walked into the room.

"Don't worry, Edward went hunting and Jacob is with him," he told me after seeing the alarm in my face.

"Jacob's with him, but why? Doesn't he prefer human food?" Seth pulled out his mobile.

"I don't know, he said they needed to talk. I'll call them and tell them you're awake," he sat down on the armchair near the tele. "Jake," he said after clicking a few buttons. "She's awake," he listened for a moment. "Ok I will," the he hung up and looked at me. "He's going to be back in a minute,"

"What about dad?" and what were they talking about? I was searching Seth's thoughts but he knew nothing so far.

"I think Edward's gonna to hunt a little longer,"

Seth was the first to become friends with vampires. I was grateful for that. I smiled at him before going to the bathroom to wet my face. I found the luggage bag in the hallway closet and searched for my toothbrush, and that's when I found it; the ring. It was inside a little gold velvet box, crammed next to Jacob's passport. I had to try it on, the last time I saw it I didn't have the chance. It was just so beautiful. It looked perfect on my pale skin. Especially with the contrast between the red jewel and my white finger. I sighed before putting it away.

"Do you want breakfast?" Seth called from the kitchen. I was still scrubbing at my clean teeth. I didn't even have morning breath these days. I spat and rinsed my mouth in the sink.

"Err…ok," my stomach decided for me when it grumbled. Once I finished refreshing myself I heard the door open and shut. I rushed to the living room to see Jacob.

"Hey Nessie," he said when we hugged. We walked to the kitchen were Seth had made omelettes and laid them on 3 plates with orange juice. Omelettes; perfect! My favourite of all time.

"Thanks Seth," I sat down and dug in. Beside me Jacob had already finished half of one. Nope it was a _whole _one.

"What were you and dad talking about?" I asked casually, Jacob stopped eating. "When he went hunting?" I added. He looked up and I spotted faint lines forming on his russet forehead.

"Nothing, just clearing some past arguments," I knew Jacob well enough to know when he's lying and this was one of those moments. Jacob went back to stuffing his face in. He had already finished _two _omelettes now.

I read his mind and all he was thinking about was how delicious his breakfast was. But when he looked up to see my glare I heard something else in his head.

_**Why did he have to be so stupid? Why does the freakin' volturi even exist? **_What did dad do? What did the volturi do?

_**What are you talking about? **_Jacob quickly looked down again. I heard footsteps coming up to the house. Jolly Quil walked in with Jolly Claire. After Jacob finished his breakfast and after Seth finishing his _plus _my half of leftovers (I wasn't in the mood of eating anymore) we went to see them.

"Hi Claire! Do you remember me?" I asked her. Her silky brunette hair was almost up to her shoulders and she was holding Quil's hand. She looked at me; squinting her eyes. Then she sniffed like a dog. We both laughed.

"No I don't remember but I was dying to see you again!" her high American accent sounds cute. I was getting used to everyone's accents now. "Quil showed me my old videos and you were in it! So I kinda do remember but how are you?" her voice was still enthusiastic as we talked and walked into Quil's room.

_**You're going to tell me what's going on! **_I told Jacob, my voice hard. I left him with Quil and Seth in the living room. They were probably going to keep eating. I swear won't they ever get full?

"…that bracelet you made me for my third birthday," Claire was saying.

"Really you still have that? That's so sweet! I would have kept all the presents you gave me but I," I trailed off and started again. "I had to leave them behind. Claire knew this subject was bothering me so she quickly thought of something else. She was one of those girls that had to talk no matter what. _There's __**always **__something to talk about. _

"Soooo…, how do you feel back in the old Cullen house?" I never thought of the mansion in that way but it seemed to be the right name for it. "The _Cullen _house".

"I really like it. I've _always _liked it," she blabbered on about her past visits at the Cullen house when we heard a crash coming from the living room.

"I'm err... going to get ready for school," I said, I didn't want to be late on my _last _day. She got up, her cute primary uniform already on, and walked with me back to the living room.

"What's going --- " Claire burst out laughing just as I did. The plates from breakfast were shattered all over the kitchen. I stopped dead when I saw Jake covered in blood. I ran over to him as Claire ran to Quil.

"Jake are you ok? What happened?" I could hear the worry in my own voice. I held out his bloody arm, there were no cuts, just pink scars.

"Don't worry, we were just have a bit of fun," he said calmly. I heard Claire laugh again as Quil touched her nose with his bloody finger.

"Bit of fun? Who's going to clean this mess?" _I'm_ not going to. No way.

"Don't worry about that." Seth answered my question; he waved his hand at the broken plates. "I'll do it, it's nothing,"

_**Of all the things to worry about she worries about broken plates. **_

"What?" I nudged Jacob to grab his attention. He looked confused, then he realised what I was talking about.

"Yeah Nessie?" he said lamely.

"What are you lying to me about?" I accused him. He played dumb with me.

"I'm not lying." Quil and Seth were wiping the blood while Claire helped but I knew they were all listening intently.

"Yes you are!" I said my voice an ounce higher and louder than usual. Jacob ignored me and grabbed a towel and wiped his arm up.

"Jacob…" I pleaded.

This had to be something important if he's going to act like that. Quil and Claire were splattering each other with water from the sink but I didn't feel in the mood to join in like I normally would. I walked in front of Jacob who had turned his back on me now. His jaw was tightened and he was repeatedly thinking: _I can't tell her, it's for her own good. I can't tell her, I promised._

"Jacob what's the secret? I'm not stupid I can see your hiding something," he looked down in concentration. His eyebrows pushed together as he traced along the recent scars on his arm.

"I can't tell you," I couldn't hear the others anymore; I think they left the house to give us some privacy. I reached for his chin, pulling it up and forced him to look at me. _**Edward-- -- – no I can't tell her.**_

"Dad? What happened to dad? He's not out _hunting_ is he? Did he leave me? Doesn't he want me anymore? He doesn't I know it. And he wants me to forget about him. Well new flash – I'm 15, my memory isn't so small anym – " Jacob interrupted my blast of questions. I realised that I wasn't near him anymore, I was walking in circles.

"Of course he wants you," my feet stopped going in circles. He was shouting. He stepped closer so he could cup my cheek in his large hand. "Who wouldn't want _you_,"

_**Then why? I mean where is he? **_I was calm now and it was easy to talk to him mentally. We stared at each other. I wondered if he was going to answer my question. Then I wondered if he even _heard _what I asked him. His hand slipped from my cheek and hung mechanically by his side.

"You shouldn't know," he spoke mechanically too, as if he was forcing the words out.

"I have a right to know about were my _dad _is. Please Jacob," this had to work. I had put full emotion into that. And I know Jacob, he was going to spill.

"He's going to the volturi to join them and give them his mind reading help, in exchange for you to be live free without having to run away from death," he spoke quickly and hugged me. I was breathing franticly and my heart felt like it was jumping out of me. When I entirely realised what the words meant I had to do something.

"We have to stop him," I said, my voice calm.

I was trying to calculate how long it would take to get to Italy and get to the volturi before dad does the most dim-witted thing ever. Would he be there already? He's a fast runner. Plane would go faster though. He's probably in half way there already.

"No Nessie, were staying here," Jacob was calm and that made me angrier. How can we stay here and let my dad turn into a rotten… black coated…evil…wasted chalky volturi vampire? I struggled with all my strength to get out of his hug which was more of a lock hold now. Finally he let go, I shouted at him and I could see his face crumple. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry…" I sighed. It's not his fault. Anyway, I can go myself. "I'm sorry for shouting, and _I know, _you want what's best for me," he stared at me for a second. "I'm going on my own," I said quickly and dashed out of the door that Seth, Quil and Claire seemed to have left open. I clutched the luggage bag with mine and Jacob's things inside. I didn't have the time to empty out his stuff for him.

Jacob was running after me as expected but I knew he couldn't catch up. Not when I'm running this fast. Slowly I heard his calls and footsteps fade away. At first I was afraid some one would see me running so unnaturally so I headed for the woods. It would be quicker to get to the train station if I went through the woods _and _nobody would see me. Problem solved.

I slowed to a human pace as I ran across the streets. I knew Jacob was following me, I could hear his paws thrumming on the ground. Nope, now it was his footsteps. A train was just about to leave so I ran, humanly. Just before the doors shut Jacob jumped in just before the doors closed behind him. People moved aside for him and his muscly body. _He didn't look scary to me. What were__** their**__ problems? _Oh I know; he was wearing shorts…just shorts.

"Nessie, you are getting off at the next stop. Alright?" he said it in a tone that Katherine used to use with me.

"You can't make me," I said smugly. He couldn't stop me. So what if he loved me? So what if I loved him back? Doesn't mean he can boss me around. This was my decision, he didn't want to come with me so why is he here? _That's right, _to protect me.

"Because you don't even know where this train is heading!" he said angrily under his breath. He was right; I _didn't _know where this train was heading.

"Then you're going to take me there. Drive me to the airport, that's all I'm asking for. I'll go from there on my own," I said with confidence. I didn't want him to know that I had no idea about what to do when I got to Italy. Hopefully Volterra would be an easy place to find.

"Fine," he simply said. He probably forgot I could read his mind.

_**She must be crazy. I'm not going to **_take_** her to the people who are going to kill her. That would make me a murderer!**_

I ignored his thoughts. We both sulked as I leaned on the side wall, Jacob didn't look at me once. I could see he was annoyed.

When we got off I used everything in my power to persuade him to take me to Volterra. And it worked, especially when I talked to him mentally. I'll keep that in mind; mental talking is _very _persuasive. Jake didn't seem happy about it though. Oh well, he'll get over it.

* * *

**I know it's not perfect but review please! tell me what you all think and be honest!**

**the more reviews i get the quicker i write! xxx**

**MiissColly. and i promise to reply to all your reviews or p.m's !!x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here it is everyone who's waiting for it!! **Cough-BlueFire-Cough-Ashley-Cough-McNaughton

**lol.X Thank you for all the people that reviewed!! Love you all!!**

**This is the fastest chapter i ever wrote so if you don't like it ,, please tell me!!**

**And if you do like it (20% chance) then review!!**

* * *

**13.,,.R A C E**

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," Jacob whined.

"I can't believe that you can drive when you're just sixteen, you don't see me complaining," back in Europe you had to be 17. I was even more surprised the last time I saw Jacob driving, _that _time he told me he was 15. I knew it form the start, he looked much older than 15. One year older wasn't enough; more like 25. But he still looked hot. Very HOT.

"There's a huge difference, and you know it," I settled down at that. I could see that he was in a mood and I didn't want to pull his last straw. He kept his eyes on the road, he was concentrating very hard. I chose to blank his thoughts; they just made me feel worse for forcing him to take me to Volterra. After a long while he looked at me, I think it was because I sighed; really loud. I slumped right down in my seat and curled my already-curled copper hair between my fingers.

I couldn't wait any longer. I felt like I was in this silent boring car for _days _and _days. _Time seems slower when you're in a real hurry.

"Are we there yet?" I moaned - for about the hundredth time.

"Nearly," that was the only word he said throughout the whole half an hour ride.

I needed to distract myself from thinking about dad. I could just imagine him, frozen and chalky, standing in a black robe, staring and smirking. I shook my head to get the picture out of my head.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked. I showed him the picture from my head and I saw him shudder. "Your life is more important than his, promise me that you'll remember that," he looked at me for half a second and then went back to the road.

"Promise," I didn't want to upset him more than I already have. He held out his right hand for me and I clutched it tight with my left. It felt nice and warm when he squeeze it.

"Everything is going to be alright. Just don't worry," he said quietly. He sounded like he was trying to persuade _himself_ not to worry rather than tell _me. _

At last we were out of the car. Jacob didn't bother parking his car as we fast walked.

"Here, let me take that," he offered, taking the luggage bag from me.

"What about your car?" I don't want him to make sacrifices for me. And I heard about how long it took him to make that car. Not to forget all the blood and sweat he put into it.

"Oh don't worry about that junk, your dad's gonna get me a better one. A faster one," he grinned, obviously happy about his new 'future' car. But what if dad didn't come back? What if he stayed with the Volturi? Jacob won't have a car… I won't have a dad. Damn it Nessie! Think positively!

Jacob paid for the plane tickets with the money that dad stashed in the bag. Why would leave money in the bag? He must have made his stupid decision to join the volturi _after _I fell asleep.

We didn't get first class seats or anything but we got the quickest flight. I didn't care about fancy lunches and stuff. I needed to get to Volterra. That's all that matters.

I sat in the window seat, that way I could check if we were landing. I checked the time on the little tele, 7:40am. That's ok, getting to the airport didn't take too long. But what about getting to Italy?

"Jacob, how long is this flight?" I asked impatiently. The plane was still on the ground.

"'M not sure. A few hours," he answered. A few hours? Is that too long? Where would dad be now? Still on the plane? I needed to stop stressing out. I searched my pockets for something vital. _Perfect. _I thought as I plugged my earphones into my ears. The saddest song ever came on but even though I was dying to press the 'skip' I listened to it. It collided with my mood exactly. It was **McLean – Broken.**

_The playa thing I let it go, thought our life was set in stone,  
But it wasn't, and I'm here alone.  
Nothing is in front of me, I feel I can't even breathe.  
Don't think that I can handle this, baby I'm so…_

_…I'm so in agony, look at the state of me;_  
_left here, broken._  
_You said you'd never leave, look what you've done to me;_  
_left here, broken._

_Where do I go from here, I'm so lost,_  
_Do you know how hard it is, fighting my way through this?,_  
_Shouldn't even be like this, shouldn't have to feel like this,_  
_no, no, no...,_

That was it. I couldn't take it any longer. This song made sense to me more than before. I know exactly how McLean feels in that song. Though he's talking about someone _dead. _Dad _might _just be dead not longer after this. See what this song is doing to me? Ok, the next song isn't so bad; **Timbaland ft. Katy Perry - If We Ever Meet Again.** It reminded of me and Jacob meeting again after soooo long. I carried on listening to songs and skipping the ones that didn't brighten my mood. Beside me Jacob was watching the film on the small tele. Ice Age 3. I could sometimes hear him laugh when he laughed loud enough and then I would turn up the volume on my ipod. How can he laugh at in this situation? Doesn't he care? Sigh…what am I saying? Of course he should be laughing. He should do anything to make him happier. I don't want to drag _him _down with me aswell.

The time was 12.20pm when we finally got off the plane in Italy. I didn't wait to observe the country. This wasn't a holiday. Instead I dragged Jacob over to where I could see the taxi's lined up.

"To the Volterra clock tower please," I said to the Italian driver and threw some notes over the seat as I got in with Jacob.

"Ok kids," I knew the volturi stayed beneath the clock tower. I had heard mums rescue story about dad too many times when I was little. Shut up Nessie. Don't start remembering mummy memories now. Jacob held my hand again as we were driven through the city.

I knew that scent…honey kind of…and lilacy…better than th—

"Wait wait wait, stop!" I screamed. Of course I knew that scent. That was dad! "I mean take the next left," I ordered. The driver looked at me, confused. "Just go!" I was so close to dad, I could sense it. I closed my eyes and opened my mind to everyone else around me, trying to read his mind. I could feel myself scrunch up my face but it didn't help. None of the voices were dads. I didn't realise that Jacob was constantly asking me 'what's wrong' and that the driver was looking at me suspiciously through the rear-view mirror, until I opened my eyes.

"Dad's around here somewhere. I can smell him. I was trying to read his mind," I said this quick and quietly so my lips barely moved, knowing that the eavesdropping driver wouldn't be able to understand a word whereas Jacob understood fully well. He just nodded and sniffed. He was trying to smell dad aswell.

We guided him until I saw a silver car ahead on a lonely road. A silver _Volvo_. I could hear dad's thoughts before I saw his car.

_**Jacob is a fool! He gave in to her so easily?! She's going to follow me to the Volturi. I have to set her straight before she hurts herself. **_I got out of the taxi quickly; ready to shout at dad for leaving me…again. Jacob was following behind me but my mind was too focused on dad.

When I got to his car the passenger door was open. I stepped inside and shut it.

"What do you think you're doing? Have you gone out of your mind?" I banged me head with my hand. "How can you leave me again? We had a perfect plan…we could have run off. You said it yourself, Leila is just a beginner! She would have never tracked us," his face was expressionless, like it always is when he's upset or angry.

He turned to look at me, his golden eyes weren't soft. They looked cracked, and deep. Like I could look in them forever but never find the end. My anger faded when I saw his stressed and worried eyes. Like I said before, you couldn't stay angry at dad for long. I could tell then that it took him a lot of thinking and sacrificing to make his dumb decision to join the 'evil tribe' as I would prefer to call it.

"I'm so very sorry, and I will know to never make a promise with Jacob again," he shot an angry look at Jake who was leaning against the pavement wall, staring. "I _think_ I have gone out of my mind, but I can't be sure. I don't know anything anymore, I haven't known anything since your mum died…" he paused and looked down at his feet awkwardly. Then he looked back up again. "That's why I have to take all precautions. All sacrifices to keep you alive. I'm not going to take your life by getting you involved with me like I did with Bella…" he trailed off again. I wondered if he was going to do this every time he talked about mum like I did most of the time. "Please, you have to leave with Jacob. I know you'll be happy with him, forget about me, forget about the volturi. Please Renesmee, just-," he looked away from my face. "-just leave,"

I could feel the tears swelling up behind in my eye sockets. And I knew that dad felt like crying too. I heard his mind; _I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I love you_. I pulled myself together. I didn't come all this way to _leave_ and go back again.

"Dad I am staying with you no matter what. Do you hear me?" he got out of the car suddenly and came to open my door. When I didn't budge he lifted me up swiftly and walked over to Jacob as I screamed and struggled in his hold. He handed me over to Jacob like I was a toy and brushed my cheek with his fingertips once. Gave one long dirty look at Jacob and left in his car.

I could hear my own shout loud and angry.

"Nooo!!! COME BACK!!!" then I began to cry and Jake turned me around putting me on my feet, resting his chin on my head. "P-please," it was just a quiet sob now, I felt something cold in my heart, even with Jake next to me. Like my heart had frozen, I think it did. I can't hear it beating anymore. I can't hear anything except for my sniffs and pleading sobs. And also the shushing noises Jake was making.

Somehow or another, Jacob had got me in a taxi. He looked at me worriedly. I was worried about myself actually when I looked in the taxi's mirror. I looked like a crazed newborn. My eyes were red and dry from the tears and I looked angry. And depressed. I don't know how you can feel both at the same time bad I did. I muted everything out as I sat next to Jacob like a zombie. I put my knees up on the seat and hided my face in it. I don't want Jacob to worry more. I wanted to loose all my senses. And it worked. I felt empty, like I was in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't here anything, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't smell anything, and I couldn't see anything. I felt like nothing. In the middle of nothingness. And no one could drag me out. Not even Jacob.

Surprisingly, a light tap on the shoulder was enough to take me back to reality.

"We're here," Jacob told me, his voice was low and boring. When I got out I realised we weren't next to the airport. We weren't in the line of taxis. No, we were in Volterra; in front of the clock tower. I ran (humanly) to the alley just underneath the tower straight into the dark. Then I ran as fast as my legs could take me. There was no way for sun light to come in, why didn't they have lamps or lights? That's a stupid question, I could see _everything_ anyway. How was I supposed to know which way to go? That's another stupid question, there's only _one way _to go. The alley was getting smaller slightly and it was going downward.

I didn't stop running and neither did Jacob behind me until I ran into someone. It was a boy with ginger hair up to his chin.

"Get out of my way," then I saw his eyes, bright red. They scared me. I read his mind, he as running away from the volturi. Before I could say anything Jacob grabbed him by the neck and pushed him on to the wall. "Hello again Ronnie, have you seen Edward anywhere lately?" he nodded.

"Please I don't want to fight. I never did. I just didn't like seeing innocent people suffer. I had to save Bella from that fire 10 years ago. I had to help. I didn't know what I was doing when I helped Aro. I realised what I was doing was wrong," then he gulped. "Please don't kill me for it. I never meant to turn her into a vicious monster. It wasn't my fault, she's uncontrollable,"

Jacob let him go immediately and he looked as confused as me and Jake. He thought we were part of the volturi.

"You saved Bella? From the fire?" I repeated the obvious. He nodded again. "How?! She's dead!" I couldn't believe it. Where is she then? And what did he mean by uncontrollable vicious monster? "She burnt to ashes in front of my eyes," I shouted at him, why was he lying about such things?

Now he realised that Jacob smelled different. He knew what Jacob was and worry ran through his mind _all over again_. He was also worried that I was part of the volturi.

"No she didn't burn. That was just Raven, it was an illusion. That's why he was killed afterwards; because he helped Bella live," Sigh… "Bella was _behind_ the fire, she was screaming because she saw her baby trapped in the fire. Not because she was burning. I had to take her away because she was already injured. And everyone else was too busy saving the baby," he glanced at Jacob then his eyes came back to me.

"She's alive?" I breathed, taking the huge amount of information in.

**"I carried her to a stream. I fed her human blood. That was all she needed to go crazy. After that she made and gathered strong newborns; lots of them. About 25 of them were in her clan. She was the exact of a newborn herself. Amazingly strong and thirsty. She put me in charge of getting the 'meals' for the coven. I'm glad she did because I got the humans slyly so no one could notice...," He paused "Her ambition is to kill the volturi, when you ask her why; she says she doesn't want to talk about it. That's all she wants in her existence, to get her revenge," he said this all very calmly.**

He knew who I was. I could hear the surprise in his head. And I heard why he was running away. He was running away from the ambush; Mum's ambush. And he was frightened. He wasn't a fighter. But I wasn't frightened. I ran in full speed and accidentally fell in a hole in the ground. I didn't care, I ran in any direction I could see first. My mum was here in Volterra. She was fighting, she could die…again. Dad was here, he could die! I could hear Jake following me. Good, we need fighters on our side. But I don't want to see Jake get hurt either…

* * *

**Well what did you think?? Hope you liked it!! If you want me to upload more just tell me!**

**Ohh just press the Green Review button down there already!! xxx lol**

**MiissColly..!x **


	15. Chapter 14 really really short

**Hey My Awesome Readers!! I just wanted to say that this chapter is extremely short compared to the rest.**

**I didn't finish this chapter off properly because I couldn't decide on the ending of my story so I want YOU to tell ME how you want my story (Renesmee Carlie Cullen) to end! xxx Here are the options!**

**A)) Bella dies. -- sad and tears. {tragic.. *sniff, sniff*}**

**B)) Bella lives. -- fairy tale ending. {..happily ever after..! YaY xx lol}**

**Please review and tell me what you want to happen for the ending! xxx**

* * *

14.,,. C R I M S O N

I headed deeper into the ground as the pathway continued to slant downwards. I was running too fast to realise how, but somehow, the blackness turned grey and I was in a low arched tunnel. (Made of grey stones) The tunnel was wet with something, water. Yuck. Just like rain puddles. In half a second I had gone through the tunnel and found a large iron grate. A small door made of thinner bars interlaced and it blocked my way. I looked around me hastily, nope, this was the only way in. I pulled the door with all my strength but it did no good. I heard Jacob finally catching up with me after several attempts to bust the door. He nudged me aside and opened it easily before thinking.

_**Remember your promise. You're life is most important. **_He thought.

I answered him with a nod and started off with my sprint again.

And then I was in a lighter stone room, I rushed through the thick, low, heavy wooden door that was on the other end of the stone room. I broke pace as I glanced around me once again in surprise. I was in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway now. Off white walls mixed with an industrial grey carpet. It was warmer and brighter here, what with the rectangular florescent lights spaced evenly along the ceiling. I felt better here after the gloom of the stone sewers I left behind. _Remember what you're here for Nessie. Don't side-track yourself. _I ordered myself.

Jacob caught me up again as I wasted time. He wouldn't have to trail behind if he was in wolf form, why didn't he just phase? There was an elevator on one ends of the room which I ran to. I waited impatiently whispering "hurry up," over and over as the elevator came to my floor. When I got off I was in what looked like an office. With comfortable sofa's and tables with glassy bowls filled with bouquets. No not an office, a reception area. I realised because there was a neat, red haired lady behind a polished mahogany counter, smiling at me attentively. I could now hear ripping sounds and screams of pain.

I ignored her, even when she greeted me;

"Hello, can I help you?" she was thinking about what I was doing here in a home of vampires. Well what was _she _doing here? She's a _human_ for god's sake! I _used _to be a human as well… no, no, no. Stop side-tracking!

Pretending the red head wasn't there, I continued to a set of double doors only to run into another, bigger, reception. But this one was empty; no one was there to distract me, GOOD. Will this ever end? Am I even going the right way? Maybe I should have asked for directions from the other reception. Or maybe I should keep following my instinct like before and head towards the screaming!

_**She wants to head towards the danger. Crazy girl. **_I heard Jacob think. I didn't know I had projected my thoughts to him. I'm going to have to learn to control that. I ran to the entirely sheathed gold doors at the end of the reception hall. Just like before, I struggled to open them. It was even harder to break the lock because the doors were unimaginably heavy. Thank fully something caught my eye. Half way through the left wall there was a rectangular hole. Almost like a door opened. And it was! I realised as I stripped the panel off the wall to reveal a secret entrance. I smiled at my accomplishment but frowned when I heard the screams getting louder.

I whined in my head as the door lead me to another dark wet stone room, but this one was much shorter. Then I gasped as I realised what the wetness was _this time_, blood. As I passed through the small antechamber I could feel a familiar light itch in my throat. The itch for the thirst of blood had come back to me. I knew it would come back to me someday and I knew naked blood would be the thing triggering it to come back.

I muted the deafening screaming and opened the loose gate door, (hopefully the last) _that's when I saw her_. I froze just as she turned to look at me. She let go of who ever she had in a sharp head lock and froze, just like me. She stared at me with her chilling blood crimson eyes, mirroring my face exactly. First anger, then surprise as we saw each other, relief and then love, and then surprise again as Aro lounged at her from the floor (she must have had him in the head lock). She was just about to rip him apart and burn him in the fire along with all the other bodies lying around the round turret room. Before _I_ stupidly interrupted her killing.

He tore her head right off her neck, the sound of mum's scream blocked out every other noise other than my own. Her pain shot me like an ice dagger, straight to the heart. The cold feeling from when dad told me to leave in that lonely road, replaced the love I had for a split second when I saw mum after so long. I watched through my blurred watery eyes; as Aro, the only other _live _vampire in the room, dragged the remains of mum to the fire. That was the last thing I remembered, along with cupping my face with my hands in horror and hearing two blood curdling shrieks that were astonishingly alike. One of them was mine;

"NO! NOT AGAAIIINNN!!!" and one of them was my mum's…

* * *

**Like I said before!! I want YOU to choose the end of this story! Please Review and tell me what you want to happen! xxx! oxox!**

**A)) Bella Dies.**

**B)) Bella Lives.**


	16. Chapter 15 really really long

**Hey Awesome Readers!! **

**BlueFire** helped me out A LOT in this chapter. Without her I probably woudn't be able to write chapter 15. x

Check out her story..** :: Solar Flare :: **It's better than mine for SURE. **oxoxox**

**With the help of a few reviewers and others who p.m'd me, I've decided to let Bella live!! Hoorayyy!! HaHa .. LoL xxx**

**My last chapter was REALLY short because I didn't know how to end it so I put the ending in this chapter and made it REALLY long.**

**I hope you don't mind. Still ,,, keep reviewing!!**

**WARNING ::: THIS IS MY SECOND LAST CHAPTER ,,, so be nice.. lol!! X) Lots Of Love ,,, MiissColly

* * *

**

**15..., W A I T I N G**

Edward's Point of View

I could see frantic Jacob ahead of me, I couldn't care less. I needed to get to my loved ones. From Jacob's thoughts, Bella was alive. She was in there, with Renesmee…and with the malicious volturi. Their scream…they were so…I can't describe the words but it was more than painful. How could I be so brainless? I should have known that Jacob would give in to Renesmee. When would he ever see sense and _not_ give Renesmee everything she wanted, weather it's good for her or not? That's hypocritical; I would do the same for Bella or Renesmee. But I should have been here anyway, protecting them. Why did I need time to think? I had thought everything through. I should have come to the volturi right away. I should never have come here to Forks again in the first place. I'm no husband -- I'm not father at all. I am the worst of all, I deserve to die. Unless my two loved make it alive. And they will. They will. They will. They will.

As I ran into the antechamber, quarter of a second before Jacob did, I wasn't too late. So many things were going on at once just like in the fire 10 years ago. Both my loves were in danger and I had to choose on which to save. Renesmee lay, not too far from me, on the smooth floor. She looked passed out; I think she fainted at the sight of Bella's head ripping. And that's when I knew that _this time, _I had to help Bella. I had run into the room at perfect timing; just as Aro was dragging Bella's remains to the blazing fire. I ran full speed into Aro shouting,

"Jacob, take care of Nessie!" I shoved Aro towards the fire, making him drop Bella inches away from her death. But Aro was skilled enough to dodge the fire. I threw Bella's body and her head delicately across the room to Jacob. He would know what to do. I made sure that I didn't look at her face properly, I knew that would slow me down and I needed to concentrate my best right now. All of Jasper's lessons were going to use now, and my mind reading was a vanguard.

_**They're both going to live.**_That thought helped me fight. It motivated me.

_**I just have to get him into the fire somehow**__. _Aro thought as we both entered our crouches and circled the fire, always opposite each other. I smiled at him; this is going to be easy, I know exactly what he's going to do. He jumped at me, going over the fire to my side. I moved away easily, grabbing his arm while he was landing and twisting it. Sadly it didn't rip off. He stepped back, pulling my grip off his arm. He was an arms length away, staring at my eyes as we circled. This time we weren't _around _the fire, just next to it. He touched my hand rapidly and moved his hand away again, to read my thoughts. He didn't think about it before hand so I couldn't know when he was going to do that.

_Not as easy as you thought Edward. Can't we talk about this? Why be so immature? _Ignoring his useless thoughts, I took his distraction to grab his neck, forcing him onto the floor with as much force as I could manage. The floor cracked and I could see the shape of struggling Aro engraved as I pulled him up by the neck and swung him into a wall. He landed on his feet and I knew he wasn't very hurt. What I did just then was just to show him what I'm capable of. I smiled at him again. This time smugly. He ran towards me and I stepped aside again as he took a head shot at me but this time he was prepared. He ducked down gliding his hand across the floor so he hit my legs making me fall. Everything was happening so fast, even for _me. _He took hold of my hands and threw me into the flames. I had to act quickly to step in exactly the right places so I didn't burn. This was going to be hard. I steadied myself into another crouch and a loud growl ripped through my flared teeth. I knew what to do.

I flew at him over the fire, I _looked _like I was going to jump onto his shoulders and rip his head off but I wasn't. I felt him lightly touch my hand and I knew my plan had failed. I jumped behind him but he swung his elbow back to hit my rib cage fiercely, sending me 4 steps back. He knew I was going to land behind him.

Even through my throbbing ribs, I had to find a way to defeat him. This time I didn't even wait to get into my crouch and neither did he. We both took punches at each others heads but since I'm quicker, my fist got to his head first. He swayed sideways but he kept himself on his feet. He thought about going under my legs and breaking my arm behind my back but that's exactly what he did wrong. _He thought about it. _I snarled loudly as he rolled under my legs but I was one step ahead of him. When he grabbed my arm I clutched his head, bending it towards my arm that he was holding. He had to let go because he knew that if he held on his arm would rip off easily.

"Wait, Wait," he said, muffled by the position his head was. I kicked him hard on the back of his knee, making him bend down. I grasped both his hands, with my free hand, putting them behind his back. Twisting them too; he groaned in pain.

"Have fun in Hell," I whispered into his ear before ripping off his head and both arms at the same time. Tossing Aro into the flames, I ran hastily over to Bella and Renesmee.

Jacob had Renesmee cradled on his lap. He was singing the lullaby he always used to sing to help her sleep when she was little. **'Hush Little Baby'** but he edited it, instead of saying '_Mummy's__ gonna buy you a mockingbird'_ he says, '_Jacob's__ gonna buy you a mocking bird' _I could see how upset Jacob was through the strained look on his face. He kept thinking,

_**She's just asleep. She's gonna wake up. **_He was 100% right. Of course she wasn't dead; she was breathing.

After I stroke Renesmee's lovely hair twice and kissed her forehead I knew I had to do something.

"Jacob, I want you to call Carlisle," I told him. We needed to get to a doctor. "Tell him what happened," I handed him by mobile. He took it but he didn't say a word. He just carried on rocking side to side, staring at Renesmee, repeating the lullaby. I went over to lifeless Bella. Jacob arranged her head next to her neck and closed her eyelids for her. I'm glad he did, I wouldn't be able to stand it. She looked so… fragile. Like when she was human.

She was healing, slowly. I could see her bones had joint but I hated looking at her like this. Knowing it was my entire fault.

I wish I could cry right now, though that wouldn't make me feel any better. I still can't understand how Bella is alive. But that doesn't matter right now, the fact that she is alive should be enough to heal my lost heart but it wasn't. Not when she was in _this _state. I bit at the edges of her neck and head, trying to attach them with my venom. The process was too slow.

I felt like I was dying inside. This moment has to be the most painful in my whole existence. The two people that matter to me most, the two most beautiful girls in the world… I was lost in thought and I couldn't carry on sending my venom to Bella. I lay my head on her forehead. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to force back time to when Renesmee was little and we were all happy families. But it didn't work. My breathing wasn't even. I knew Bella was going to live. I knew Renesmee was going to live. Then why did I feel like this?

Next to me, Jacob decided to do what I asked. He called up Carlisle. I listened, not knowing what else to do. Anyway, I needed to know what happened too.

"Hey it's Jacob," Carlisle picked up on the first ring. "You need to come to Volterra. Now," Jacob's voice was bleak. He was feeling just the same as me. He wanted to help Renesmee. He blamed himself for bringing her here. And for not phasing when Renesmee and Bella needed him most. I blame him for that too. He could have helped. But he stayed in human form. Who cares what Renesmee thinks of him as a wolf? What if she _had died? _Would her feelings towards his 'wolf' problem really matter? What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking like that. It's a horrible thought.

"Yes I know. We are just getting off the plane. Alice saw a vision of Edward coming here," I heard Carlisle speaking calmly. They are already here? Alice must have seen me when I first made my decision to come to Volterra; when Renesmee fell asleep in my arms. Why couldn't Alice see Jacob and Renesmee in her visions? That way she could have told me that Jacob was bringing her here to stop me from giving myself away to Aro.

Now that I had thought about it, everything comes down as stupid. And it all comes down to _my fault. _

"Let me talk to Edward," I could hear Alice. Jacob handed me the mobile mechanically before going back to his strained lullaby. I lifted my head up and forced my words out into the mobile.

"Hello," only to wish I hadn't. A handful of words were shouted at me.

"Edward! Have you gone totally demented in the brain? How could you be _sooo_ retarded? You _knew _how this was going to turn out. How could you even think about giving yourself away? You're not a _toy _up for sale! Couldn't you think of any other ways to help Renesmee?" her squeaky questions made me feel even worse about me. But I wasn't even sure how that was possible. How could I get any lower?

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. Just-just calm down," I realised that my voice sounded just the same as Jacob's. We both felt the same. I could hear Alice taking deep breaths.

"Thanks," she said to Jasper I think, he was probably relaxing her mood. "Okay. We'll be there straight away. Give us 47 minutes," she sighed and then hung up.

After I put away my mobile, I did the only thing I _could _do. I waited for Renesmee and Bella to wake up. Now and then, I would go and murmur things to Renesmee or kiss her, and then I would do the same for Bella. I tried again at healing Bella but it was too hard. Every time I bent my head next to her neck I shook. Looking at them both, it was petrifying. I needed someone to tell me that everything's going to be fine but I knew that wasn't going to do much good anyway. Jacob was finding it just as hard. He didn't say a word to me throughout the whole 47 minutes. (This absolutely seemed endless)

My family ran into the room after exactly 47 minutes. They all had surprise and shock written all over their faces. I could _hear _shock and surprise all over their minds. Loads of people thought at once;

_**Alice --**__**'Oh My God!' … **__**Emmett --**__**'what the hell happened?!' … **__**Carlisle --**__**'they look all look hurt in different ways,'… **__**Jasper --**__**'Too much sadness in the atmosphere,'… **__**Rosalie --**__**'is Nessie ok?!' … **__**Esme --**__**'Edward, he's not gone!!' **_Carlisle was the first to actually _do_ something about the crisis. He started checking up on Bella. Rosalie went to Renesmee and fussed over her before giving me a comforting smile. (At least that's what she intended it to be; comforting.) Jacob didn't let go of Renesmee even with Rosalie's hisses and glares.

I was about to go to Bella and see what more damage had been done when Esme kneeled down beside me. She looked at me with upset eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. You could call it dry sobbing. Esme was the kindest, most caring parent and I knew how upset she would be about me leaving her to join the volturi. I looked at her innocent face. She looked stressed out. Even for a vampire.

"I'm sorry Esme. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I had to leave. There was no other way to save Renesmee. Please you have to understand," I pleaded, wishing that she would forgive me. She didn't say anything but she didn't have to. She just nodded her head and hugged me, it was a long hug.

_**Everything is going to be alright, don't **_**you**_** worry. **_She thought the words I wanted to hear, they helped. About 1/100 of the misery I was feeling. She let go of me and said more sternly.

"And don't you ever leave me again,"

"I won't," unless Bella and Renesmee leave me.

Next it was Emmett and Jasper. Jasper tried to help with his mood changing but it had no effect on me. Not even when he touched my shoulder. Emmett just said,

"How you going?" I knew he cared but he wasn't best at showing his feelings. It was a good thing I could read his mind and see how he meant his question.

"Don't worry about me. Thank you for coming, both of you," I didn't know what else to say. Other than, "Sorry,"

"What for?" Jasper asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong man," Emmett punched friendlily me on the shoulder before cleaning up the dead carcasses around the room floor. Jasper juts nodded, smiled, and joined Emmett.

Now it was Alice's turn. She walked up to me, her walk looked boring compared to her usual skip.

"I'm so disappointed in you Edward Cullen," I got up to look at her. She was really upset too.

"I know, I'm sorry," I tried a smile but I could feel my expression muddled up. Surprisingly she smiled back.

"Don't worry, I know you don't want to talk about it right now," she glanced at Bella and Renesmee. "But you're telling me _everything_ when I get home," she said the last bit as a command I from her mind, she meant it. She went over to Renesmee.

I couldn't see much because of the way Rosalie sat with Renesmee. She was angry, at me and Jacob. Mostly Jacob. She had grown to get along with Jacob one way or another. I guess that was all gone now.

"Give her to me," I wanted to hold my little baby girl. When I had her softly in my arms I saw her eyes roll inside her lids. I gasped.

"Nessie, Nessie please can you hear me?" I mumbled to her. Jacob was hovering over her, not letting anyone else have a look. Carlisle came over, and Alice smiled. She showed me her vision.

_We all smiled and we were all relieved._

I knew Renesmee was going to wake up any second now. When she did, we were all _smiley _and _relieved. _She opened her eyes slowly and stared at me. Then her frightened face relaxed. And I think it was at the sight of _me. _Jacob had tears stuck in his eyes but they never rolled out. I was one step closer to mending my lost heart. Just when I thought Renesmee was finally better, her face tensed. She jumped out from my arms, ordering.

"Take me to mum," he breathing slowed when she saw Carlisle working over Bella. She had a broken elbow but that was being fixed quickly because it was just her bones that de-attached. Not like her head. I was thankful to Carlisle. He had done a great job. I wish I had paid attention to what he did. Bella was nearly as good as new. Her elbow was still getting there. After the clear up and calming Renesmee down I decided that I had some explaining to do. I asked everyone to gather around. Renesmee held on tight to my hand.

_**Don't leave me anymore. **_She thought to me.

_**I won't. I promise.**_

Renesmee's Point of View

"I am sorry to everyone, I should have told you all that I was leaving," dad turned to look at Esme. "Please forgive me for the depression I put you through. But what I did had a good reason behind it," Alice interrupted dad's speech.

"No it didn't" she muttered but everyone could hear of course. He turned to Alice then.

"I know I should have asked if what I was doing was necessary, but I didn't have the time," he sighed. "I made the decision very quickly. Not long after I came back to Forks, and I knew what you were all going to tell me," I spoke to them all now, my voice getting louder and clearer. "The same thing as what Renesmee told me. Keep running from Aro, but we all know that _someday _he would catch us. I had to do something; I couldn't just stand there," he explained the best I could, but his explanation was stupid.

"How do you know he would catch us?" I asked. I didn't get an answer because of Rosalie and Emmett.

"So how exactly is Bella alive?"

"And who are all these guys that were lying along the floor?" Dad didn't know the answer to this one.

"Half are newborns, half are part of the volturi," I answered Emmett first. Rosalie's question was a bit more complicated to answer. Luckily, Jacob answered for me.

"Remember Ronnie? In the fire 10 years ago, he made us all see Bella die in the flames. When she didn't, he knew it was the only way to save her," he looked over at Carlisle and mum. I didn't follow his gaze, knowing that I would feel that cold dagger in my heart again. "And apparently Bella gathered a bunch of newborns to muck up the volturi. But I don't get one thing," he said, directing his question to dad.

"I brought Nessie here to stop you selling yourself, where were you?" I knew Jacob wasn't accusing dad of anything wrong. He was just curious.

"I-I needed time to think," dad's eyebrows pushed together as he looked at the floor. He was ashamed.

_**Don't be ashamed. Nothing is your fault. **_I tried comforting him. He smiled at me but the smile didn't touch his eyes. "And then when I made my mind up I was coming here and I heard two screams. I knew who they were straight away," just then Carlisle spoke up.

"She's coming around," we all huddled around mum, waiting. Alice should have known she was waking up; she probably wasn't paying much attention. She jumped up and braced herself to fight; her eyes were wild, especially with the red. Then she loosened her crouch when she realised who was in front of her. I was the first one she looked at, then at dad, then everyone else. Smiling widely, I ran and hugged her. I felt ecstatic. I was over the moon.

* * *

**HEY AGAIN!**

**Just wanted to say... REVIEW**

**LOVE ,,, MiissColly**


	17. Chapter 16 last chapter

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**It has been SO fun to write this story! And I couldn't have carried on with it if it wasn't for my wonderful reviewers! =D**

**SO THANK YOU PEOPLE!!!**

**I really hope you had fun reading and reviewing this story! And I will be writing more on FanFiction.**

_**SO JUST ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!!!**_

**LOTS OF LOVE ,,, MiissColly**

* * *

16.,,. T O G E T H E R

After the vampire mess was cleared up, dad and Jacob explained everything to me and mum, we headed back to Forks. I sat in between mum and dad in the plane. We talked about what we did in the _miserable _years without each other. Mum said that she didn't stay anywhere in particular in the last 10 years. She said that she kept moving from places to places but she kept her kind hidden. Mostly in forests. She couldn't stand watching her followers drink pure human blood, she couldn't resist the temptation like she used to. She said it was too much. So…she simply gave in to the temptation. I wasn't very happy about that but she told me she's going to stop, for my sake. Or at least _try _to stop. Meanwhile, she's going to have to stick with wearing contact lenses every few hours. She told me that she doesn't crave for human blood. Not anymore, not until she saw me again. That made me really proud of her. That she was giving up…for me.

***_on the plane back_***

I couldn't stop smiling. I had never been this happy. I didn't feel the fear and shock from the volturi incident. I was just happy to be with my family _at last._

_**We're landing. **_Mum thought. She was used to communicating through minds, but she was really surprised when I told her my talents. She told me that she was going to help with my shield. To be honest, I don't think I have one. It just feels like a really, really, really big fence around whichever room I'm contained by; in this case, the plane. I gave up on my shield a long time ago.

_**Don't give up. Never give up on anything. **_Dad was obviously listening to my thoughts. Before I could reply, Jacob turned around from his seat in front of me and bobbed his head over the headrest.

"Hey Nessie," he beamed at me.

"Hi Jake," he sat back down after I gave him my best smile. He did that every 30 minutes. I hope dad isn't as careful and protective as him. I heard dad chuckle lightly next to me. I glared at him playfully.

Not long after, mum was holding my hand, leading me off the plane. When we finally went over to the taxi line ups I said,

"Mum, you don't have to hold my hand _all _the time. I'm 15 you know," I laughed. She walked through the taxi area. I followed by her side.

"Yeah I know. But I missed out on a lot in your life. I think I deserve a few hand holdings," we were crossing the taxi exit. She grabbed my hand again. "Like know. Don't cross the road without mummy!" she said, wagging her pointing finger at me with her other hand. I laughed as we crossed the road. We chatted happily while we walked into a small café.

"What are we doing here?" the rest of my family crammed in the café except for dad, Emmett, and Jasper. "Where's everyone else?" Mum sat down at one of the tables, I sat down with her.

"They're going to get a few cars," she whispered quickly. I knew that no one else other than me and my family were able to hear what she said.

"You mean steal?" I whispered back. She nodded her head. "That's not right," I said in disapproval. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"What can we do? Taxi's are slow," she explained.

"Who cares? We're not in a rush in anything," we had forever to be together like this.

"You should have seen Bella's only Chevy truck," Jacob said, handing me a can of newly bought coke. "That was _real fast_," He raised his eyebrows and put them back down as he spoke with heavy sarcasm. I'd never got to meet mum's old car but it was talked about a lot back in the old days. See, it didn't even hurt much to think about the past. I was too happy _now, _in the present.

***_in the cars_***

Me and mum couldn't stop talking as we sat in the back seats of a sleek black BMW with dad driving and Jacob in the passenger seat. Behind us, Jasper was driving a shiny navy Honda with Alice, Esme and Carlisle inside. And behind _them,_ Emmett rode a 2 seated, cherry red Ford with Rosalie inside. I wasn't very happy about the three _stolen _sport cars (with tinted windows) coming to pick us up from the café, but what could I do? Everyone else loved them. Besides, when dad heard my thoughts, he told me it was only _borrowing _the cars. Pfffft. Sure it is…

***

…"Do you remember the time Alice tried to feed you your birthday cake from Emmett's face?" mum said laughing. I laughed too.

"Yeah. I can't believe Emmett didn't get Jasper back for starting that food fight!" I could hardly talk as I laughed but I managed. After a few seconds, mum sighed.

"Ok, we're here," she said as we drove into the huge garage of the mansion. We all got out of our _borrowed _cars and went indoors. Emmett went straight to the PS3. Everyone else just stood and watched me. Awkward.

"Our old games are still here," he switched the tele on. "Wanna play?" he offered me one of the controllers.

"Only if I we play Tekken 6," he shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter while I took the controller and put the game disc in the console.

"First to five rounds," Emmett said confidently.

"Fine. The looser has to eat dirt," which for Emmett was human food.

***_Five rounds later _***

"Hah! I w-in. You l-ose!," I did my victory dance and stuck my tongue out at Emmett once I finished. "I'll go fetch your dinner," I smiled, running into the kitchen. I heard everyone tell Emmett that he needs practice and he got beaten by a girl and a load of other stuff.

"Rematch!" he yelled at me as I got out a plate.

"Okay. But you still gotta eat the dirt," I peeled a banana and one tangerine.

"But it's not a fair game, you can read my mind so you know what moves I'm going to do," his voice got quieter as I walked back into the living room. Carrying the plate of a chopped banana and a peeled tangerine.

"So? You can have dad on your team," I handed him the plate.

"No thanks. Ask Alice to play," Dad shook his head. He didn't want to compete against me in violence, even if it was only a video game.

Surprisingly, Emmett didn't wait a second to gulp everything down. He just lifted the plate on top of his mouth, letting everything slide in. Munch-Munch-Munch-Munch-Gulp. He opened his mouth in disgust, also to show me that his mouth was all empty. Everyone laughed at the expression he made afterwards when he lost, again. Though I found that match much harder because Alice was helping him. But she just wasn't quick enough to tell him what I'm going to do before I did something different.

The day went doing casual family things. Everyone acted like nothing happened. Everyone except for Jacob. My yawn told me that I needed to get to sleep. I said bye to everyone downstairs and Jacob followed me to my room. Or dad's room. Whatever, that doesn't matter right now.

I didn't know what he was going to talk about; I just sat on my bed in silence. Finally, after a long moment, he sat down beside me. His face looked really stressed out. He looked guilty for something. And I was itching to know.

"You'll love me no matter what. Right?" he asked, holding my hands together in his. I nodded, afraid to speak. What was he getting at? His thoughts were all muddled up. I can't understand what he's thinking.

"I should have phased back then; I could have helped. I-I …" he sighed.

"Go on," I urged him.

"I thought that you would be --- scared, or worried, or think different of me as a wolf," he said the words in shame. _That was it_? He _only _thought I'd be scared of wolves? Haha. And he had me so worried.

"Is that what's bothering you?" I said, laugh in my voice. He just looked at me with those handsome eyes.

Giggling, I grabbed his face, kissing him on the lips. I fell backwards on the bed and Jacob was on top of me. His chest was so muscly… his lips were so soft… his breath so warm… his tongue so --- two loud knocks on the door and a throat clearing made me and Jacob both jump up. Fixing myself and sitting reasonably away from Jacob I said.

"Come in," I knew who it was. Obviously dad. He glared at Jacob. Which looked just as uncomfortable as I did.

"Urm … I better head home. See you tomorrow," I smiled when he said see you tomorrow. Those last words instantly made me feel better about Jacob having to leave so soon.

When Jacob left the room dad took his spot on my bed. I smiled at him. Mum walked in and sat down on the other side of me. Dad started.

"We're so sorry for not being there for you the last 10 years. We --- " I put my hand in the air.

"Dad I don't care. I don't want to talk about that. What matters is that you're here now," I said. Grinning at them both. Mum stroked my hair.

"My little Renesmee. All grown up, and I wasn't even there," her face crumpled and I knew she would be crying if she could. I hugged her.

"Don't be sad mum. Please. It'll ruin the happiness I got right now," I was saying the truth. Seeing her dry-cry was torturing me.

"Nessie is right. Just smile Bella," Dad hugged me and all three of us sat there for a few seconds. Hugging. I felt like the Teletubbies in a _bbbiiiiggg hhhuuuggg. _

Mum and Dad took me to our cottage, it felt like a million years since I went in there. It was so cosy. After mum and dad tucked me in bed, I had the best dream ever. I never had a dream like this in my whole life.

***_dream_***

_I was in a gloomy old park. Every few seconds, my feet would fly away from the ground, and then go back down. The place was dark and cold. I could feel the ice wind, tearing against my skin. But surprisingly, I could hear happy kids all around me. Dad's face was blank as he pushed me on the swing. Mum was on the other side of a road in front of the park. The side of her road was sunny and bright. She looked happy to see me. And I was happy to see her. I watched her every move as she waited for the cars to stop so she can cross the road to me. The way her skirt swayed in the light breeze, how she rocked back on her heels every few seconds, how the collar of her jacket brushed her hair as she turned to look at the cars going past. How she walked across the road, her skin sparkling in the sun. As soon as she stepped into the gloomy park, an ice-cream cone appeared in one of her hands. Sparkling dad smiled after so long behind me, the darkness was replaced by bright light. Just like the other side of the road. Everything seemed perfect as mum handed me the ice-cream. Then Jacob came running to me out of no-where, grinning. I smiled back at him. I smiled at every one of them. Smile. I kept smiling all the time. Everything was perfect at last. Just Perfect._

***_end of dream_***

END OF STORY

* * *

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**Sorry for anyone that wants this story to continue.**

**Keep Reviewing my future stories. xxx**

**Lots of Love and Lots of Thanks to the people who review! oxoxox**

**MiissColly**


End file.
